Fly Me To The Moon
by capungterbang
Summary: [sequel update!] Jinyoung selalu jatuh, kalah karena dirinya adalah pemuja akut hal-hal yang membuat hatinya ringsek, lebam ataupun rusak. Jihoon menjadi salah satu alasannya. [ yaoi; bae jinyoung x park jihoon; winkdeep, deepwink; series ]
1. prolog

Jinyoung tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Bahkan tidak ada. Pembicaraan mereka selalu disana, menanyakan kabar seolah bukan teman satu rumah kemudian topik yang diangkat adalah hal-hal yang dilakukan seharian ini lalu, makanan; terutama ayam.

Ha.

Nyatanya seperti itu. Jika dengan Jihoon semuanya selalu berulang-ulang, sapaan ataupun pertanyaan. Lebih banyak diam walaupun duduk berdampingan.

Jinyoung lebih menyukai Sungwoon. Hyeong yang satu ini selalu tanggap, berbicara serius kemudian humoris dikalimat selanjutnya. Tawanya bahkan menyebar dengan cepat; dalam artian lain yaitu menular.

Atau mungkin Minhyun? Dia bisa menjadi ayah dibeberapa kesempatan namun, dilain waktu Jinyoung akan menggodanya hingga Minhyun hanya bisa tertawa gugup dan mengalihkan mata. Benar-benar tipe seseorang yang dapat ditemui dalam drama-drama tayang malam hari. Jinyoung serius memiliki rasa hormat mendekati garis nol.

Bukan untuk Jihoon. Ada keadaan dimana Jinyoung menggoda Jihoon, mengejeknya yang memiliki bentuk tubuh seperti _plushie_ ; dalam artian lain empuk, lucu, imut dan kosakata sejenis lainnya. Jihoon akhirnya memukul punggung Jinyoung kesal.

Jinyoung lagi-lagi membiarkannya, malah keseringan membiarkan _hyeong_ nya itu membalas lebih kejam (pukulan di dada, cubitan di lengan).

Memang, cinta itu menyebalkan.

(Kebenaran bahwa Bae Jinyoung jatuh sangat dalam dengan Park Jihoon tak pernah dihindari)

* * *

 **fly me to the moon**

a **winkdeep** fanfiction by **delighthyuns**

* * *

Kadang ada dalam keadaan tidak menyenangkan, Jinyoung sengaja menghilang di pagi-pagi buta saat hari libur. _Member_ mungkin masih bergelut dalam kehangatan selimut tebal. Bukan untuk Jinyoung, tidak ada waktu untuk itu.

Cukup pergi keruang latihan, menyetel musik melalui _earphone_. Bernyanyi sampai suaranya hilang dan menari. Menari. Terus menari. Basah keringat sampai pandangannya hingga semakin memburuk tanpa mampu melihat dengan jelas, ototnya terus merengek kelelahan juga bahunya sudah ngilu. Tidak peduli. Jika Jinyoung berhenti, dia akan kalah dan itu adalah opsi terburuk.

Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi dan sedikit lagi.

"Jinyoung!"

Ada yang memanggilnya. Jinyoung mencoba fokus dibawah _bucket hat_ ke kaca dinding menempel sepanjang ruangan. Pantulannya memperlihatkan Jihoon, berdiri dengan kepala tertutupi tudung _hoodie_ yang jelas sangat warna merah jambu begitu juga _training_ yang senada.

"Ya!" Jihoon berteriak lebih keras.

Jinyoung tidak berhenti, apapun itu.

"Bae Jinyoung!"

 _Jangan dengarkan. Jangan dengarkan. Kumohon jangan._

Jihoon menarik keras lengan Jinyoung, menghentikan tariannya. _Earphone_ disentak paksa dari telinganya. Jihoon meletakkan ponsel Jinyoung diatas meja yang berada disudut tanpa basa-basi, hampir menghempaskan secara kejam mengingat ponsel Jinyoung adalah _IPhone_ keluaran termutakhir jadi, Jihoon menaruhnya penuh kehati-hatian. Melepas _bucket hat_ agar wajah Jinyoung kelihatan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kakimu sudah tidak sanggup melakukannya!" Jihoon meringis tertahan, kaki kiri Jinyoung terkulai lemas terlihat tidak baik. Ia bahkan harus berdiri menopang kaki sebelah kanan. Latihan segila apa yang bisa membuat kaki cedera separah itu.

Jinyoung mengerang frustrasi, ingin berteriak memarahi Jihoon yang mengganggu kegiatan latihannya. Ia semakin tidak tahan ketika Jihoon menatapnya skeptis, pandangan kasihan yang paling dihindari Jinyoung.

Jinyoung berteriak dengan suara yang sedikit lagi habis, hampir kehilangan pengendalian diri, "Aku buruk! Benar-benar buruk! Nyanyianku buruk! Tarianku buruk! Semua tentangku tidak ada yang berguna!"

Matanya terus mencari sokongan untuk tidak menatap Jihoon. Ia terlalu tinggi untuk digapai orang tidak diperhatikan semacam Jinyoung. Bahu Jinyoung akan lebih turun kekurangan percaya diri setiap Jihoon bersinar terutama saat lampu putih terang menyakitkan mata bersinar memeluk tubuhnya. Sekedar menggerakkan ujung jemarinya dengan gerakan lihai dan saat ia berada ditengah, mengeluarkan suaranya.

(Jinyoung merasa dirinya kurang sangat banyak dan lebih dari cukup melihat Jihoon dari kejauhan bukan disampingnya. Tidak apa-apa.)

Jihoon maju beberapa langkah, langsung paham, mengerti hal yang dipermasalahkan dalam pikiran lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Jinyoung perlu bahu untuk menyender, dunia menekannya untuk menjadi terbaik, menganggap usaha Jinyoung tidak berguna jika tidak melakukan yang lebih bagus lagi. Komentar di _website_ memang lebih kejam dari apapun.

Jihoon lembut tanpa penekanan menarik wajah Jinyoung, tidak mempedulikan tangannya basah akibat keringat latihan lelaki dihadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga buruk dalam beberapa hal tapi, sudah berada disini, bersama _member_ lain itu sudah cukup. Tidak ada dirimu maka kami bukan Wanna One, tidak ada dirimu keadaan dorm tidak akan sericuh biasanya. Berhenti merendahkan diri." Jihoon tersenyum mencapai mata dengan pipi yang merah melawan pendingin ruangan, "Kau pantas disini. Bersama _member_. Bersamaku."

Jinyoung enggan menerima pendapat Jihoon. Ia merasa kepalanya berputar hebat, beberapa pikirannya terus berkonfrontasi, ada beberapa bagian yang rusak terus memberi sugesti tidak baik. Apa benar begitu keadaannya? Bukankah lebih baik tidak ada dirinya?

"Aku buruk— tidak berguna— aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. _Hyeong_ — aku— aku— aku ingin—" Jinyoung meracau tidak menentu. Ia bahkan tidak menangis tapi, kenapa Jihoon menjadi tidak nyaman? Tidak suka dengan keadaan teman satu grupnya seperti ini? Wajarkah Jihoon ingin mendekap Jinyoung lebih erat bukan _member_ lain?

"Aku benar-benar tidak pantas disini. Aku tidak pantas berdiri disamping kalian, apalagi dirimu, Jihoon _hyeong_." bisik Jinyoung terengah. Sesuatu dalam dada Jihoon mencekik setiap sirkulasi sehatnya ketika berbagi pandang dengan Jinyoung yang menatapnya dengan mata _sakit_.

Dunia Jihoon runtuh detik berikutnya.

"Kau tidak memikirkan diriku? _Member_ lain? Apa kami tidak sepenting itu dimatamu?" Jihoon merasa sakit membayangkan Jinyoung tidak ada disini. Tidak ada Jinyoung yang latihan bersamanya, rekaman bersamanya ataupun syuting bersamanya.

Tangannya tremor ringan di pipi Jinyoung turun mencengkeram erat kaos putih tipis Jinyoung sampai bibirnya ikut bergetar menahan emosi yang merebak kemana-mana, hatinya perih hingga membuat rusuknya ikut-ikutan mati rasa. Sekali lagi, apakah ini wajar? Sementara Jinyoung hanya rekan satu grup dengannya.

" _Hyeong_ , jangan menangis." Jinyoung berucap pelan, suaranya bahkan hampir tidak terdengar, serak dan sudah berhenti dari racauan tidak menentu tadi. Jihoon bahkan terlihat menggemaskan saat menangis, wajahnya tenggelam dalam tudung _hoodie_ merah muda, pipinya semakin memerah, beberapa tetes air turun mengumpul di dagunya, dan mata Jihoon; matanya berkilau dengan selapis bening cantik.

Bahkan disaat seperti ini, Jihoon tetap menawan.

Jemarinya ingin menggapai pipi Jihoon namun tidak mampu. Memang siapa dirinya yang berhak membersihkan air mata Jihoon?

Dia hanya teman satu grup yang bertahan satu setengah tahun. Tidak lebih.

"Aku akan mengambil tisu sebentar." ujar Jinyoung mencoba melepas cengkeraman Jihoon dikaos bagian depannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jihoon menggeleng pasti, tidak mengerti dengan pikiran kacaunya. Ia hanya melihat Jinyoung berusaha terlalu keras hingga membuat dirinya sendiri sakit. Jinyoung tertekan akibat keadaan yang terus mendesaknya tanpa ampun. Seharusnya Jihoon tidak menangis, seharusnya Jihoon menarik Jinyoung kepelukannya. Bukan menangis seperti ini?

"Tapi, _hyeong_ tidak berhenti menangis." Jinyoung malah terkekeh kesenangan, melihat Jihoon begitu lucu tidak mau melepas pegangan dan malah semakin mendekat, mengusap wajahnya dikaos Jinyoung.

Ini parah. Jinyoung semakin tak tahan ingin mendorong Jihoon kemudian kembali berlatih sampai waktu hari ini habis. Tapi, Jihoon benar-benar sulit diajak berkompromi apalagi dengan keadaan hangat menyenangkan seperti ini. Jinyoung yakin, _hyeong_ nya ini tidak akan membiarkannya lebih lelah dan merecoki Jinyoung dengan beberapa kegiatan tidak penting.

Jinyoung hanya perlu latihan.

Tidak ada yang lain.

(Perasaan suka adalah hal belakangan, dia harus menjadi lebih baik sebelum pantas untuk berdiri disamping Jihoon)

"Jinyoung tidak ingin menciumku?"

Hah?

Jinyoung tahu kalau Jihoon itu agak aneh. Kadang bersikap semaunya, kadang hanya diam. Tapi meminta hal seperti ciuman kepada _member_ layaknya ingin dibelikan cemilan, bukankah itu super-duper-aneh?

Jihoon melepas pegangan pada kaos Jinyoung dan menarik kepala adiknya itu agar menunduk sehingga bersitatap dengan matanya (Jihoon selalu benci hal sederhana ini, kenapa Jinyoung tumbuh cepat sekali sampai menunduk begini harus menatapnya).

"Bukankah kita harus berciuman agar suasananya lebih baik?" Jihoon mengucapkannya begitu mudah dengan mata mengedip-ngedip inosen. Katanya _ssang namja_ , kelakuan saja belum diperbaiki. Masih imut begitu.

Wajah Jinyoung langsung merah sampai telinga, nafasnya ditahan mencoba untuk tidak mengucapkan hal-hal tidak baik didengar. Ia berucap, nadanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya bicara, " _Hyeong_! Yang ada nanti malah canggung."

"Tidak akan, Jinyoung." Jihoon berucap begitu meyakinkan dan mengulang sekali lagi dengan penuh harap, "Tidak akan ada canggung diantara kita. Kau tahu itu."

"Tidak apa-apa?" Jinyoung mengerutkan hidungnya refleks, takjub dengan keleluasaan Jihoon dalam membujuk. Benar-benar sulit ditolak. Atau ini hanya dirinya yang mudah melakukan apapun dari Jihoon. Semuanya yang Jihoon mau akan selalu diakui Jinyoung, dikabulkan Jinyoung dan disukai Jinyoung.

Jihoon mengangguk terlampau bersemangat, keras kepala mungkin adalah sikap yang diterapkannya, "Ini akan menjadi rahasia. Hanya aku dan kau. Hanya Jihoon dan Jinyoung. Tidak ada yang lain."

 _Kenapa naif sekali seorang Park Jihoon?_ Jinyoung tertawa, berat dan mengudara, sangat bagus didengar, " _Hyeong_ , berhentilah menggunakan kata-kata manis. Dirimu sudah cukup manis. Jangan menambah hal-hal manis lainnya yang membuat hatiku berdebar kacau."

Jantung Jihoon berderak ribut setelahnya. Kata-kata dari Jinyoung membuat lututnya lemas secara spontan dan mengharuskan tangannya mengerat pada bahu Jinyoung. Sial, Jihoon tidak pernah menduga Jinyoung yang delapan belas, masih remaja, mempunyai ucapan yang manis itu bisa membunuh hati siapa saja.

"Aku akan menciummmu. Jangan menolak diriku ya, hyeong?" ucap Jinyoung main-main, tangannya begitu lihai memeluk pinggang Jihoon. Memainkan jarinya begitu nyaman disana.

Jihoon tidak berkata lagi, sedikit memajukan wajahnya dengan mata tertutup. Jinyoung menahan setengah mampus untuk tidak menggigit langsung bibir Jihoon. Memiringkan kepala sedikit dan itu sudah cukup. Mengecup bibir Jihoon terasa sedikit asam, mungkin rasa kimchi sarapan pagi ini.

Yang lebih membuat berdebar Jinyoung sampai ringsek adalah stroberi. Apapun tentang Jihoon selalu tentang stroberi, entah _liptint_ merahnya (ternyata itu rasa stroberi bukan cherry) atau sampo maupun sabun yang dipakai sehari-hari. Harum Jihoon membuatnya pusing stroberi dan ada sedikit manis dari _liptint_ yang dipakainya.

Karena bagaimanapun Jihoon tetaplah menjadi bintangnya, kerlipan mata yang berkilau menakjubkan hampir setara dengan matahari menyengat, pipinya yang membulat merah sebagus persik lebih baik dari siapapun, melengkingnya dalam bicara ketika ditanya topik kurang dimengerti selalu menjadi kesukaannya, kecintaannya.

Banyak lagi, banyak lagi bagian dari Jihoon yang disukainya.

Ah! Satu lagi, Jihoon itu bagaimanapun atau seperti apapun dirinya. Dia tetap paling menggemaskan dimata Jinyoung. Beneran. Serius ini.

Sudah dibilang, cinta itu menyebalkan.

(Kalau begini jadinya, mana mungkin Jinyoung tidak jatuh cinta dengan lebam banyak asal berdampingan bersama Jihoon)

* * *

 **[ .end. ]**

* * *

aku sayang baejin:*

aku sering mikir, gimana caranya baejin untuk menghadapi komentar komentar negatif dari netizen? terutama bagian bahwa dirinya dianggap tidak pantas di w1, ah~ pasti dia tertekanㅠㅠ

kadang juga diantara sikap cerah dan betapa tidak sopannya dia sama hyeong hyeongnya, dia mencoba mengalihkan pikiran jahatnya, mencoba terus untuk menjadi kepribadian positifㅠㅠ

(suddenly im blabbering nonsense, lol)

ini mau dijadikan series ngga? isinya bakalan tentang idol life!winkdeep ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ itu jika readers-nim mau :3

talk randomly to me **delighthyuns** at twttr.

See ya!

* * *

 **[ banjarbaru, tujuh januari ]**


	2. episode 1

Sudah dibilang mereka akan canggung. Bukan hanya Jinyoung, Jihoon juga terus berkilah. Terlihat seperti terlibat perseteruan hebat padahal cuma malu saling menatap wajah satu sama lain. Bahkan jika duduk berdampingan, mereka kaku luar biasa; diam menjadi kawan akrab.

Sebenarnya tidak berlaku banyak akibat yang merubah keadaan. Paling juga pertanyaan (interogasi super detail aslinya) dari Jisung, tentu tugas sebagai _leader_ untuk membuat _member_ baik seperti mulanya. Ia mencoba memperbaiki Jihoon dan Jinyoung untuk kembali saling bercengkerama.

Kadang usaha memang diharuskan sia-sia.

Mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala, menghindari satu sama lain seolah kalau Jihoon dan Jinyoung digabungkan bisa menjadi virus menular mematikan. Yang satu berkilah tidak terjadi apapun, yang lain menggunakan cara-cara apa saja untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Jisung.

"Mau mereka apa coba?" Jisung mendumel, bibirnya bergerak-gerak sebal. Tidak mendapat apa yang menjadi sumber utama permasalahan dari mereka. Ini sudah hampir seminggu dan jadwal sudah berjalan, intensitas padat skedul dan lain-lain membuat sibuk memang. Hal itu tidak menurunkan kewaspadaan Jisung akan kelakuaan mereka berdua yang masih saling memalingkan wajah.

Dikira ini drama persahabatan yang tayang hampir tengah malam. Bukan sialan.

Jisung menoleh cepat ketika ada berat berlebih disampingnya. Ada Seungwoo ikut duduk disofa, dia sudah selesai dengan _make_ - _up_ , matanya ditaburi _eyeshadow_ marun dan lensa biru cerah. Bibirnya yang biasa pucat, ikut-ikutan merah gelap bagus ditutupi _headmic_. Ah~ Ong Seungwoo memang mempesona.

" _Hyeong_ , Jihoon dan Jinyoung itu sedang kasmaran."

Jisung tersedak ludahnya sendiri, hampir terbatuk keras dan menatap Seungwoo terhenyak. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menaikkan oktaf suaranya dan bertanya tenang, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jihoon itu kelihatannya suka Woojin, mungkin Woojin menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Jinyoung karena mereka dekat akhir-akhir ini. Lupakan Guanlin, dia hanya menganggap Jihoon idolanya. Dan Jinyoung sedang melakukan pendekatan ke Daehwi jadi, untuk menghindari hal-hal buruk makanya dia menghindari Jihoon."

Seungwoo menjelaskannya terlampau serius.

Jisung jadi ikut berpikiran yang tidak-tidak kan. Ia langsung menepuk lengan Seungwoo penuh tekanan kemudian suaranya sudah nyaring menyahut, "Ya! Ong Seungwoo! Berhenti mengada-ngada!"

"Lihat dulu keadaannya, hyeong." Seungwoo menunjuk hati-hati kearah ujung ruangan. Woojin masih berdiri, membetulkan kemejanya keluar dari celana. Jihoon bersamanya dengan wajah kejam (lucu) yang terus mengganggu Woojin. Telunjuk Seungwoo beralih ketempat lain, disofa satunya dekat pintu, Jinyoung sibuk dengan ponsel dan Daehwi bersender terlalu nyaman dibahunya.

Oh.

Oke.

Apa benar begitu?

"Serius ini?" gumam Jisung. Ia memperhatikan lebih jelas beberapa gerak mereka, mungkin benar jugapemikiran Seungwoo. Bisa jadi ada komplikasi perasaan diantara Jihoon-Woojin atau Daehwi-Jinyoung.

"Jisung _hyeong_ , berhenti mendengarkan omongan tidak berguna dari Seungwoo. Itu meracun. Kau juga tahu kalau Seungwoo itu sedikit— _yeah_ — tidak waras."

Jisung tertawa bebas selanjutnya mendengar penuturan Minhyun yang gamblang. Seungwoo menatap gemas Minhyun, tangannya sudah terjulur ingin mencekik kawan seumurannya itu. Namun, ada jemari lain menarik tangannya dan mengecup begitu mudah setiap ruas-ruas jemari Seungwoo.

"Oh, sayangku, apakah kau bersedia menikah denganku?" Daniel menjatuhkan satu lututnya dengan tangan masih menggenggam jemari Seungwoo penuh keromantisan yang manis. Ia tersenyum begitu tampan sampai matanya melengkung lucu.

 _Shit_. Cobaan apalagi ini?

"Wahai Pangeran Kang, saya hanya seorang anak pedagang buah dipinggiran kota. Harga tubuh saya bahkan tidak senilai dengan kain yang engkau kenakan." Seungwoo ingin menarik tangannya tapi, cekalan lembut dari Daniel membuatnya takut menolak. Takut mengecewakan lelaki yang masih berlutut untuknya.

Ujung jempol Daniel mengelus kehati-hatian jari-jari kurus Seungwoo yang terawat, "Kalau begitu kita pergi darisini. Jauh, sangat jauh dari tanah Goryeo. Aku akan menikahimu dengan rembulan dan bintang sebagai saksinya. Tidak perlu yang lain."

Seungwoo mengangguk malu-malu (Jisung dan Minhyun muntah pura-pura akibat akting dibuat-dibuat). Daniel menyanyikan lagu pernikahan kemudian memasangkan cincin imajinier dijari manis kanan Seungwoo sebelum nyengir begitu lebar, "Dengan begini Ong Seungwoo adalah istriku dari sekarang."

"Suami, bajingan. Aku laki-laki." Seungwoo mendelik tidak senang, menghempas tangan Daniel begitu hebat sekaligus dramatis dan langsung berdiri jengah, melangkah jauh-jauh keluar ruangan dengan bunyi debam panik langsung ikut mengejar cemas-cemas sampai ikut membanting pintu.

Selanjutnya terdengar dua kikikan senang bersahutan dibalik sana.

"Pasangan gila." dengus Jisung sedikit terhibur. Ia kemudian bertanya pada Minhyun yang mungkin tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Jihoon dan Jinyoung, "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Minhyun?"

"Tidak."Minhyun tersenyum menenangkan, menjawabnya lugas begitu mudah dan melanjutkan, "Jihoon dan Jinyoung akan menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Biasa. Anak remaja menuju tahap pendewasaan."

Ah~ memang lebih baik mendengar omongan adem dari Minhyun daripada ocehan tidak mutu dari Seungwoo.

(Tetap saja. Jisung harap-harap cemas dengan keadaan Jihoon dan Jinyoung. Semoga cepat baikannya!)

* * *

 **fly me to the moon,**

 _[ episode 1. trying to connect ]_

a **winkdeep** fanfiction by **delighthyuns**

* * *

Jihoon serius tidak ingin menatap Jinyoung untuk beberapa waktu. Seharusnya ini tidak canggung dan sebagainya tapi, ia hanya menatap mata Jinyoung selama satu-dua detik. Itu membuat jemari-jemari kakinya tanpa sadar melengkung kalut, hatinya berderak menyenangkan sampai-sampai Jihoon harus menepuk pipi beberapa kali untuk menstabilkan keributan dirusuknya.

"Ya! Saudara Park! Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu yang tersenyum begitu?" Woojin mengetuk dahi Jihoon beberapa kali, hingga kepalanya terdorong banyak kebelakang terantuk di dinding.

Jihoon memekik tidak setuju, buyar sudah ingatannya pas diruang latihan bersama Jinyoung. Ia langsung sigap memberi pukulan main-main pada perut Woojin berkali-kali, bergumam beberapa kali 'Kubunuh kau!' dan 'Mati saja!'

Dirinya mencoba bersikap seminimal mungkin, agar tidak membuat yang lain berdeduksi aneh tentangnya. Ha. Semua _member_ juga tahu kalau dirinya dan Jinyoung tidak memiliki topik pembicaraan hampir satu minggu.

(Semua _member_ was-was kalau terjadi kecelakaan baku hantam. Padahal yang ada nantinya tensi romansa mencekik Jihoon-Jinyoung.)

Hari ini ada Busan _fan_ - _con_ , hari kedua, terakhir tepatnya. Kemarin kakinya keseleo parah, memang sudah melakukan pemeriksaan total di rumah sakit. Sekarang sudah lebih baik, walau masih nyeri kalau menari berlebihan.

Setelah menumpuk tangan dan bersorak nyaring 'Wanna One Fighting!'. Mereka sudah berada dibawah panggung setelah diarahkan _staff_ , bersiap ditempat masing-masing sebelum li _f_ t membawa naik ke atas. Menuju lautan tanpa batas dengan ribuan bintik kecil yang mendukung mereka. _Nable-bong_ terlihat cantik omong-omong kalau bersinar.

Jihoon enteng saja selama beberapa lagu, kadang tersenyum kemudian tertawa dan melambai dengan mendorong tangannya kuat-kuat. Bahagia sangat melihat Wannable. Apalagi hari ini _fan_ - _con_ terakhir di Busan. Dirinya harus memberikan yang terbaik untuk penggemar.

Dan saat-saat krusial datang.

Ketika MENT, _member_ lain sibuk berbicara satu sama lain. Jinyoung mendekat kearah Jihoon, memajukan wajahnya sampai nafas saling berbaur, kemudian melirih halus tapi terdengar jelas melewati ributnya _fans_ , " _Hyeong_ , apa kau akan berbicara denganku jika aku membelikanmu sekotak ayam?"

Jihoon ingin memundurkan wajahnya, tapi malah kaku terus tak sanggup berucap. Ia mengangguk patah-patah. Suara _deep_ itu berbahaya, terutama pas berbisik. Cobaan ini, cobaan buat Jihoon. Bagaimana bisa seseorang memanfaatkan suaranya dengan baik? Jinyoung senyum lebar dan Jihoon jadi tidak tahan melihat kelakuan lucu adiknya ini.

Tangan Jihoon terulur mengacaukan poni Jinyoung, membuatnya semakin berantakan, "Dua." Jihoon berujar dengan mata penuh keinginan, "Dua kotak dan kita sepakat."

Cemilan, makanan terutama ayam adalah sekutu abadinya. Kalau ditawari begini, mana ada yang nolak. Bonusnya baikan dengan Jinyoung lagi. Benar-benar bisnis menyenangkan.

(Jinyoung mungkin bukan Daniel yang sering menemaninya main _game_ sampai lupa waktu tidur, bukan Woojin yang menjadi kawan sama umur punya satu pemikiran, juga bukan Guanlin yang terus mengganggu dirinya)

Karena ini Bae Jinyoung. Masih delapan belas, kelas dua menengah; _yeah_ sebentar lagi kelas tiga. Kelakuan masih kekanakan juga, labilnya masih dipelihara, brengsek menyebalkansekaligus kadang terlalu berani tapi, dia bebas. Sangat bebas. Penyuka angin musim dingin yang ekstrim (kegiatan ekstrim juga). Itulah pesonanya.

Jihoon tak ingin menerapkan kalau dirinya punya perasaan terselubung kepada Jinyoung. _Its a lil bit weird that you're falling in love with younger member_. Kesalahan paling buruk, paling fatal adalah jatuh untuk salah satu _member_ di grup. Jihoon menolak untuk mengakui hal tersebut.

Jinyoung masih berdiri enteng disampingnya, memberengut tidak setuju dengan permintaan dua kotak ayam, berucap dengan rengekan menggemaskan, " _Hyeong_ , aku masih pelajar."

 _Maksudnya pelajar itu tidak punya uang saku banyak?_ , Jihoon mengernyit tidak setuju.

"Lalu apa hubungannya? Kau punya gaji yang melimpah disini. Tidak perlu mengeluh." Jihoon memang hebat dalam negosiasi, apalagi membujuk orang yang jatuh gila-gilaan padanya macam Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk atau mungkin menggigit Jihoon yang menatap dengan pantulan galaksi dimatanya, sengaja mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian menyisipkan senyum super dengan sarat memohon. Tidak tahan. Jinyoung mengambil tangan Jihoon, menyelipkan jemari mereka erat dengan cara yang manis. Hanya beberapa detik, mungkin lima, takut ketahuan yang lain juga.

(Padahal Jinyoung ingin mengecup ruas-ruas jemari Jihoon layaknya Daniel lakukan pada Seungwoo di _backstage_. Kalau ingin jujur, Jinyoung iri sangat.)

Jinyoung ingin menyahut. Sekali lagi terpotong ketika ini sudah menjadi bagian Jihoon bicara dalam MENT. _Member_ lain sudah berbaur dengan pertanyaan untuk hyeongnya yang lucu itu. Yasudah, kalau itu keinginan Park Jihoon. Bae Jinyoung mana tega menolak.

(Park Jihoon yang memelas itu adalah kelemahan untuk sistem jantung Bae Jinyoung)

Tidak perlu mengatakan, berbicara dengan kerasa atau mengumumkan blak-blakan. Jihoon yang memancar bersemangat dan Jinyoung yang tertawa lepas sudah menjadi pemberitahuan kalau mereka baikan.

Jihoon hampir tergelincir kaget mendapat pelukan erat dari depan. Jisung mengelus punggungnya berkali-kali, "Senang akhirnya kalian baikan. Aku merasa jadi _leader_ yang kurang berguna tidak bisa meluruskan pertikaian kalian."

" _Hyeong_! Kami sudah baikan! Kenapa pesimis sekali? _Hyeong_ _leader_ terbaik! Menjaga _member_ dengan telaten! Menegaskan apa yang perlu diterapkan! Mana mungkin _hyeong_ jadi _leader_ tidak berguna? Yang ada kacau para _member_ kalau tidak ada _hyeong_." Jihoon cemberut, pemikiran buruk seperti itu harusnya dibuang saja. Meracun kalau banyak-banyak dipeluk.

"Jihoon kami memang pandai bicara." Jisung melepas pelukannya, menepuk-nepuk kepala Jihoon menenangkan, "Pantas semua orang suka berteman denganmu. Malah kebablasan lagi."

 _Jisung hyeong tahu?_

Jihoon sudah menyediakan beberapa alasan masuk akal untuk mencegah pemikiran kalau dia dan Jinyoung punya tensi romansa berkadar tinggi. _Member_ mungkin sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua. Jihoon tidak siap untuk diadili!

"Jaga Woojin baik-baik. Dia itu memang tidak pernah diam. Kau lebih tahu dia _kan_? Jadi, perlakukan Woojin dengan serius."

Hah?

Hah?

Hah!

Jihoon terdiam. _Serius ini Jisung hyeong menyangka diriku sedang berada dalam kondisi romantisme bersama Woojin?_ Ia sudah menganggap Woojin saudara satu keyakinan, mereka bermain dan punya rahasia tersendiri yang hanya berbagi satu sama lain. Jihoon bahagia, menyenangkan bisa tahu Woojin lebih daripada pandangan _member_.

Tapi, itu sebagai sahabat, saudara Park yang saling bertemuan, mempunyai kesamaan dan akhirnya terbentuklah kesatuan Bunssodan; nama beken lain adalah _Pink_ _Sausage_.

"H— _hyeong_ — itu— astaga—" Jihoon tidak dapat bicara dengan benar, tergagap bingung menyahut seperti apa. Haruskah dia mengatakan tidak?

"Tidak apa, Jihoon- _a_. _Hyeong_ ini menjaga rahasia dengan baik. Tenang saja."

Disaat-saat pikiran Jihoon kacau terus mencari konklusi, Jisung sudah pergi menuju ujung panggung. Menyapa _fans_ - _fans_ dengan lambaian tangan bahagia. Kesadaran menghantam Jihoon telak ketika seseorang (tentu saja Wannable) melempar topi Serigala berbulu halus dekat kakinya.

Pikiran pertama ketika memungut topi itu adalah Daniel. Menggeleng. Kang Daniel lebih mirip Samoyed; jenis yang lebih ramah, jinakdan rumahan. Ini serigala, dengan segala jenis kemisteriusan, barbar, dingin sekali pandang dan bebas. Bebas? Bae Jinyoung?

Mata Jihoon langsung tersebar, mencari fokus pada seseorang.

Jinyoung.

Bae Jinyoung. Berdiri diseberangnya, kostum yang disediakan _stylish_ hari ini warna hitam. Poninya terbelah disisi kanan, warnanya kelabu bersinar dipeluk lampu _stage_. Lensa kontak abu-abu keren menjadi andalan Jinyoung. Cukup tersenyum tipis sedikit menyapa penggemar. _Oh my_ , Jihoon dapat memandang Jinyoung mempunyai kesamaan dengan serigala.

(Aneh memang, kenapa harus selalu Bae Jinyoung yang diingat Park Jihoon?)

"Ini." Jihoon langsung menyerobot datang, menjejalkan topi ditangannya ke dada Jinyoung. Hampir terjatuh karena Jinyoung tidak menduganya akibat fokus berlebih menyapa penggemar.

Jinyoung mengerjap, terhenyak tak paham, "Huh?"

"Ini milikmu." Jihoon bilang. Cukup mereka berbagi tatapan dan Jinyoung tahu maknanya. Dia punya kesamaan dengan serigala. Jinyoung ingin terkikik membayangkannya. Mirip apanya? Jinyoung itu pemalu minta ampun bukan punya kepribadian dingin drama percintaan favorit remaja.

Mungkin hanya Jihoon yang tahu kenapa Jinyoung mempunyai kesamaan tertentu dengan serigala. Atau mungkin seluruh pemikiran Jihoon dipangkas habis oleh Jinyong?

"Terima kasih, _hyeong_." Jinyoung nyengir, matanya tidak kelihatan karena melengkung akibat tarikan bibirnya yang lebar. Ada beberapa titik keringat di dahi Jinyoung hingga ujung rambutnya lepek kebasahan.

Jihoon ingin menggapai wajah Jinyoung, mengusapkan handuk kecil nyaman di pelipisnya kemudian mereka berdua akan tenggelam pada tatapan yang menghilangkan segala suara. Sepi. Hanya nafas bersahutan. Jinyoung yang meringsek kedepan perlahan dan hidung sudah tersentuh. Sedikit lagi.

Astaga! Tolong hentikan imajinasi yang diproyeksi pikiran Park Jihoon!

Jihoon terkesiap hingga menimbulkan suara aneh dari mulutnya. Ia bisa merasakan panas mulai mengumpul diwajah dan ini harus dihindari sesegera mungkin. Dirinya membayangkan romantisme dengan adiknya. Itu sedikit mengganggu. "Sebaiknya harus menghindari Jinyoung, ya, lebih baik begitu." gumam Jihoon linglung. Ia langsung berbicara dengan Seungwoo atau Guanlin untuk mengalihkan diri; menghindari fokus lebih banyak untuk Jinyoung.

Itu kurang menyehatkan bagi jantungnya.

Atau saat acara berada dalam tahap terakhir, lagu yang dinyanyikan untuk produser nasional sudah menjadi penutup dimana pun itu. _Confetti_ berserakan turun layaknya hujan salju. Jihoon memungut boneka Anna disudut panggung ketika seseorang menariknya kebelakang. Jatuh lunglai dalam dekapan lelaki yang memeluk pinggangnya afektif.

"Apa kita benar-benar baik sekarang, _hyeong_?" Jinyoung bertanya, masih mengubur Jihoon dengan pelukan super nyaman dan senyum kekanakan. Jemarinya dalam posisi sama, di pinggang Jihoon, hanya diam menempel lembut semakin mengerat malah.

Jihoon bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus. Presensi Jinyoung yang menekan punggungnya terlalu panas. Hembusan nafas bahkan ikut muncul di tengkuk Jihoon dan dirinya tak berdaya menahan gejala menggigil diseluruh permukaan kulit. Ia mengangguk ringkas, "Tentu saja, Jinyoung! Kita baik sekarang!"

 _Jadi lepas pelukanmu sebelum lututku merengek lemas, bangsat._ Jihoon mengeluh disudut pikirannya.

Jinyoung tertawa bahagia, nyaring namun teredam musik pendukung Pick Me. Ia melepas pelukan eratnya, menembak Jihoon dua kali melalui telunjuknya lalu berlari menuju kearah lain. Jaehwan mungkin? Yang paling membuat semangat, ia sudah punya janji dengan Jihoon; walaupun hanya dua kotak ayam. Sudah pas. Cukup. Itu seperti antusiasme dalam membuka kado natal dan melebihi ekspektasi terbagusnya.

(Ah~ jatuh mati sama Jihoon memang susah. Rasanya ingin murung terus kalau tidak baikan.)

* * *

when it comes to you—

—i will do everything

* * *

 **[ .end. ]**

* * *

ㅋㅋㅋ winkdeep nya masih belum pacaran nih. masih delusi kakak-adik. mau lanjut?

bikin fic ringan itu nyenengin yha :3 daripada bikin fic tema berat ih ;A; mikir dua kali buat plotnya. pernah bikin agent!au winkdeep eh, stuck in the middle. fak ya :3

* * *

 **ayahana73** : ini sudah dilanjut sayang, makasih udah baca, review dan suka ini fic

 **youngchanl** : makasih reviwnya sayang, ini dijadiin series akhirnya ehe ehe ehe

 **Summericeboo** : REVIEW KAMU BIKIN AKU SENENG SERIOUSLYㅠㅠ ini fic timbul gegara kekurangan asupan winkdeep (i dunno why, jmlah fic winkdeep (especially ffn) sangaaaaaaat dikit) dan jarang ada yang bikin canonㅠㅠ aku mencoba study character mereka sebelum menulis, takutnya ooc ehe ehe ehe (and yes, they still ooc). jihoon is the cutest among all members right? gimana dia bersikap, gestures, the way he talks too / dia aja ga sadar sendiri, baejin kan bilang kalau hoon punya aegyo kapanpun (siapa sih yang make jepit rambut itu?). walopun hoon keliatannya jauh sama baejin (cuz other otp is so close these days) but aku yakin winkdeep sudah punya tempat tersendiri in their own heart (lets be delusional togetherㅠㅠ) ini dijadiin series kok. GOOD JOB FOR UR REVIEW TOO, SWEETHEART.

 **byeolie** : rencana awalnya emg kepingin sad sad nyelekit gitu eh malah kebablasan nulis fluffy soft (im literally a maso, dunno why i can write some cheesy sweet scenes ehe ehe ehe). ini diksi masih belepotan, belum bisa dibilang bagus but thank you, sweetie. IYA AKU AJA LANGSUNG HEBOH PAS BAEJIN NYANYI BAGIAN 'I MISS YOU SO MUCH' HIS DEEP VOICE, DAMNNNNNNN BOYㅠㅠ ini bakalan jadi series sayang. makasih reviewnyaaa~

 **shiroohan** : yha :( satu-satunya yang manis disini jihoon doing :( iyaa seru bayanginnya wkwkwk, jarang sih ada yang bikin idol life/canon :( makasih reviewnya sayang~

 **defhun** : ini dijadiin series kok sayang, thanks for review~

* * *

whoaaaa~ makasih atas antusiasme kalian :* always stay with winkdeep yha :* shipping mereka itu perlu keteguhan :3

hyping 'bout winkdeep with me, **delighthyuns** at twttr

See ya!

* * *

 **[ banjarbaru, t** **iga** **belas januari ]**


	3. episode 2

_**Aku menyukai, aku suka, aku cinta denganmu**_ _ **—**_

* * *

" _Hyeong_ , enak sekali sepertinya?"

Disini mereka, duduk mojok disalah satu warung kudapan malam penghujung Seoul. Jihoon tidak terlalu mengetahui lebih rinci tentang tempat-tempat makan yang terisolasi. Dirinya anak Masan, baru ke Seoul saat diterima oleh sekolah terbaik kelahiran idol-idol, SOPA. Sisa waktunya hanya mengurung diri menjadi trainee perusahaan tertentu.

(Bukan Jinyoung, anak Seoul itu punya sekumpulan _list_ tempat menyenangkan yang tidak diketahui banyak orang. Jihoon bertanya tahu darimana dan Jinyoung menjawab tanpa ragu, 'Aku sering eksplorasi, menghibur diri sendiri.'

Dan lumayan susah juga meminta izin dari Jisung, kalau rayuan dan rengutan menggemaskan dari Jihoon tidak mempunyai efek bagus.)

"Ayam yang terbaik. Ayam adalah kehidupan!" Jihoon berucap tegas, menaikkan tangannya memegang ayam goreng sudah dicelup saus pedas tteobokki. Ada tiga piring lain, gimbap, sundae dan tteobokki selain dua kotak ayam goreng sekaligus ayam pedas-manis dimeja mereka. Namanya juga masih dalam pertumbuhan, makan banyak tentu terus dilakukan.

Mereka berdua menahan setengah mampus untuk tidak memesan daging babi.

Beberapa pengunjung berbalik sebentar kearah mereka berdua sebelum kembali menuju kegiatan sebelumnya. Jihoon sedikit merasa longgar disini. Ada sekumpulan anak kuliahan tertawa nyaring minum soju; sepertinya merayakan keberhasilan kegiatan kampus, pekerja kantoran yang ingin membuat diri rileks sementara, atau orang pacaran yang sedang menggoda satu sama lain.

Tidak ada yang mengenal Jinyoung dan Jihoon.

(Siapa yang tidak tahu idol pilihan Produser Nasional?)

"Jangan belepotan gitu makannya." Jinyoung berada diseberangnya berbicara. Duduk semampai dengan tangan menopang dagu, seperti model-model hidup. Mengusap sudut bibir Jihoon yang sedikit bernoda saus, menjilat tandas dan berucap terlanjur tenang, " _Hyeong_ jadi kelihatan lucu dan manis."

Tisu habis dan Jinyoung maupun Jihoon terlalu malas berdiri untuk mengambilnya di meja lain atau meminta pada bibi pemilik warung.

"Aku lelaki, Jinyoung!" suara Jihoon melengking tanpa sadar, matanya menyorot ketidaksukaan nyata; tetap saja kenapa mata Jihoon bisa memukau begitu. Ia mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan jemari yang berlukiskan minyak dan remah-remah kecoklatan, "Lihat! Aku makan pakai tangan. Kurang jantan apalagi."

"Berhentilah berkilah, Jihoon _hyeong_." Jinyoung mengacak-acak rambut Jihoon, terasa halus dan sangat terawat dijemarinya; padahal sudah di cat pewarna rambut beberapa kali. Ada sekilas harum stroberi langsung menyebar luas hingga Jinyoung harus mengerutkan hidungnya menahan manis yang gila-gilaan.

" _Heol_ , tanganmu, Bae Jinyoung. Berhenti bersikap tidak sopan terhadapku, _member_ lain juga. Kau itu _maknae line_ , masa pembangkang begini." Jihoon mengenyahkan tiba-tiba tangan Jinyoung. Ia berucap tidak main-main. Wajahnya serius dan itu menakutkan; kau tentu tidak ingin mempunyai perihal dengan kepribadian satunya Jihoon.

"Aku benci _dorm_ Jihoon yang galak. Lebih menyenangkan bicara dengan _jeojang_ Jihoon." Jinyoung sedikit merunduk, ada perasaan takut ketika _hyeong_ kesayangannya ini marah. Tangannya bergerak tidak teratur pada gelas kaca berisi soda diatas meja. Jinyoung ingin soju sebenarnya (pernah sekali dua meminum soju diam-diam milik orang tuanya di kulkas) tapi, Jihoon galak sangat. Mana berani minum alkohol sedangkan mereka masih dibawah umur.

"Pergi sana kalau begitu." Jihoon mendecih tak peduli. Udara disekitarnya begitu mendidih, bawaan ingin nyerocos ngomel mulu. _Dorm_ Jihoon itu kan bagian dari dirinya, tentu saja kadang akan keluar sikapnya. Ia memakan dengan pelan ayam dipegangnya, menikmati secara detail rasa gurih. Mendongak kemudian, berucap sembari mendengus, "Kenapa tidak pergi? Katanya tidak suka dengan _dorm_ Jihoon?"

"Buat apa?" Jinyoung mengerjap, menahan sudut bibirnya untuk tidak merakit senyuman menyindir. Ia mengalihkan wajah menyamping, memperlihatkan tegasnya rahang dan menggaruk hidungnya lalu bergumam, "Mau seperti apapun Park Jihoon, aku tidak bisa menolak. Mana mungkin aku melewatkan waktu cuma karena tidak suka dengan sikap Jihoon _hyeong_."

Jihoon meneguk ayam dimulutnya terpaksa, menimbulkan bunyi ditenggerokan. Jinyoung hanya bergumam lirih tapi, Jihoon punya pendengaran luar biasa bagus.

Siapapun cubit Jihoon! Atau benturkan kepala Jinyoung agar kembali berpikiran lebih lurus!

Jinyoung bukan orang perayu!

Coba lihat! Jinyoung diseberangnya memalingkan kepala, menutup dengan tangan separuh wajah malu juga poni menusuk mata. Mantel hangat hitam gelap tidak terkancing dan _turtleneck_ ketat memeluk sampai leher. Cukup seperti itu. Jihoon sudah tahu menyeluruh kalau Jinyoung bukan tipe suka membuang rayuan gamblang.

(Bae Jinyoung terlihat menawan omong-omong. Jihoon langsung mengibas pemikiran itu jauh-jauh.)

Tidak ada debaran kali ini. Hanya hangat yang menggulung di dada Jihoon, nyaman dan menenangkan. Berkali-kali untuk dihilangkan rasa itu tapi, kenapa semakin adiktif? Kenapa Jihoon ingin mengais lebih banyak afeksi dari Jinyoung?

"Jinyoung." panggil Jihoon membuat Jinyoung menoleh cepat. Jihoon nyengir, giginya yang tertata bagus terlihat diantara bibir merah menawannya karena kapasitas senyum terlepas lebar, "Aku ingin makan gimbap. Suapi aku?"

Ketika suara keributan beberapa orang bicara disekitarnya, lampu benderang ditengah ruangan, bibi penjual yang terus menyapa pelanggan datang atau cegukan orang mabuk sejarak dua meja dari mereka. Maupun salju turun sukarela menumpuk diluar sana.

Yang Jinyoung simpan dipikirannya hanyalah Jihoon tenggelam memakai mantel biru gelap berbulu halus krim disekeliling tudung, ujung hidung dan pipi merah disapa angin musim dingin dan senyum itu. Senyum dengan mata terkantup.

Jinyoung merasa kerusakan terjadi diotaknya. Ia mencoba untuk tenang agar tangannya tidak tremor antisipasi sebelum mengambil sumpit dan memberi Jihoon gimbap sesuai keinginannya.

(Kalau Jihoon begini terus, mana mungkin Jinyoung tidak mempunyai ketertarikan aneh sampai hatinya lebam terlalu banyak mendekap perasaan)

* * *

fly me to the moon,

 _episode 2. behind the scenes_

a **winkdeep** fanfiction by **delighthyuns** ( **capuuungterbang** )

* * *

Jihoon menggerung seperti kucing, makin menyesakkan diri dengan selimut dan ada seseorang menggoyangkan badannya keras, membuatnya cemberut dan menggeliat terganggu. Ia bergumam dengan suara paginya, "Pergi. Aku tidak mau diganggu."

Itu mungkin Woojin, yang sering membangunkannya dijam-jam tak etis(dini hari dimana Jihoon baru tidur satu-dua jam). Atau Minhyun _hyeong, roommate_ yang pagi-pagi sudah siap. Mungkin juga sekedar Jisung _hyeong_ yang panik karena member susah sekali untuk membuka mata.

Terserah.

Jihoon tidak ingin peduli.

Tidur. Tidur. Hanya perlu tidur.

"Jihoon _hyeong_ , bangun." suara berat serak milik Guanlin kali ini menyapa. Jihoon bergumam tidak terdengar kejelasannya, malah menutup selimut hingga ujung helai rambut tak nampak. Berharap mimpi indahnya kembali berlanjut walaupun mustahil.

Terdengar grasak-grusuk mencurigakan setelahnya, hening selama beberapa detik.

"Park Jihoon! Sarapan kita ayam!" suara Woojin benar-benar nyaring merambat keseluruh ruangan dan Jihoon langsung terduduk, matanya menjeblak terpaksa ketika Woojin berteriak atau dengan topik ayam sebagai sarapan. Ada suara tawa lumba-lumba resonansi tinggi dari Guanlin.

Dan Jihoon tahu kalau Woojin sedang melakukan bohong menyebalkan. Selanjutnya terjadi gulat main-main, Woojin terlalu hebat dapat membanting Jihoon dengan cepat; padahal Jihoon belum melakukan serangkaian serangan balas dendam. Di ujung sana Guanlin terbahak dengan tepuk tangan senang.

(Idiot memang mereka bertiga.)

Minhyun hanya datang dari dapur dan memasang wajah minim ekspresi. Berdehem sekali untuk mendapatkan perhatian tiga orang diruangan. Ia berucap statis dengan senyum, "Jadi, apa kalian tidak mau makan? Jihoon mandi dulu, baru boleh ikut sarapan. Kita akan berangkat dalam empat puluh lima menit."

Demi apa, tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan dari Hwang Minhyun. Semua orang patuh padanya. Atau mungkin beruntung tidak mendapat omelan kebersihan dalam sehari (Jaehwan selalu nomer satu dalam hal ini). Jadi, pikiran mereka langsung cerdas untuk sigap melakukan hal yang disuruh Minhyun.

Jihoon dengan sedikit kekuatan akhirnya mandi super duper singkat, mengambil baju warna cerah benderang miliknya dan ikut sarapan dan terlalu menikmatinya walau terlambat beberapa menit membuang waktu.

Setelah melakukan _comeback_ , _showcase_ , fan- _con_ dan beberapa _fanmeet_. Tentu saja syuting iklan untuk pertelevisian selalu menjadi daftar tetap mereka. Hari ini ada pemotretan iklan salah satu merek _furniture_ , iloom. Hanya itu tapi, besok harus menggunakan penerbangan pagi untuk _fanmeet_ di negara lain.

Jadi begitu sampai lokasi (setelah perjalanan berisik dari Woojin yang terus bicara atau _karaoke box_ Jaehwan), mereka langsung dikelola oleh _staff_ untuk segera bersiap. _Coordi_ menyediakan beragam pakaian sesuai tema, pergelangan tangan _make-up artist_ sekaligus _hair stylish_ bergerak lihai. Hanya saja perlu tiga-empat kloter untuk sebelas _member_.

Daniel datang telat, punya jadwal pagi-pagi buta di lokasi lain langsung bergerak kesini. Dia menjadi terakhir yang harus dibenahi semuanya. Jadi, _member_ lain punya waktu luang untuk bersantai. Untuk Jinyoung cukup duduk di salah satu single chair tanpa peduli _member_ lain berdiri saling bertukar pengalaman, pembicaraan nostalgia sebenarnya.

(Jinyoung ingat di masa-masa terdahulu, masuk kelas C adalah permulaan. Kadar sosialisasinya mendekati titik nol dan menjadi-jadi saat dirinya adalah perwakilan seorang diri dari agensi. Tidak ada teman adalah perkara pertama. Kemudian saat rekaman video evaluasi, jujur eksekusi Jinyoung benar-benar buruk. Kurang percaya diri makin menumpuk. Ada yang menepuk punggungnya prihatin dan ucapan 'Kau sudah melakukan semampu yang kaubisa. Lain kali, berjuanglah lebih baik.'

Yang tidak patut dipercayai saat itu, Jinyoung bisa menafsirkan galaksi dalam pantulan mata seseorang.)

Ada yang menyentuh lengannya dan Jinyoung tersentak kaget, sedikit lagi jatuh dari kursi. Ia menoleh cepat seperti arwah gentayangan menakutkan dalam film horror.

Hanya ada Daehwi, berdiri disampingnya dengan postur tegap, kemeja toska lembut jatuh dibahunya, pinggang itu, demi apa, _member_ saja membubuhi sebagai pinggang idaman _girl grup_. Daehwi mengerjap manis menyorot bertanya-tanya jelas, "Kenapa Jinyoung _hyeong_?"

"Tidak apa, Daehwi." Jinyoung berucap rata, mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan emosi berlebih tentang Jihoon. Seratus persen ingin membagi masalah romansanya bersama Jihoon tapi, Daehwi lebih baik tidak perlu tahu. Daehwi itu kadang melakukan hal-hal diluar nalar. Takutnya bukan membuat Jinyoung-Jihoon pacaran, malah semakin longgar hubungan mereka entar.

(Kalau ingin tahu lebih banyak, Daehwi pernah membuat runyam ulang tahun Woojin. Tidak sengaja keceplosan mengurai rencana yang sudah jauh-jauh waktu _member_ diskusikan tepat dihadapan Woojin.)

"Aku tidak percaya dengan 'tidak apa' darimu, _hyeong_." Daehwi menggeleng tak percaya, rambutnya berwana kukis renyah ikut bergoyang, bibirnya mengerucut lucu seperti mulut ikan. Jinyoung ingin (sangat) mengacaukan tatanan rambut Daehwi tapi, ditunda mengingat _stylish_ melakukan banyak hal untuk rambut adiknya.

Jinyoung mengangguk yakin, "Aku serius tidak apa." akhirnya cuma berhasil menepuk-nepuk halus hampir tidak terasa dipuncak kepala Daewhi.

"Semuanya! _Photographer_ sudah siap! Kita akan melakukan _photoshoot_ dalam grup dulu sebelum masing-masing." Jisung sedikit menaikkan suaranya, mengurus sepuluh orang dengan isi pemikiran lain satu sama lain itu susah memang. Kadang perseteruan memang terjadi, sehari sudah baik lagi.

(Kalau adu mulut tidak ada, namanya bukan teman yang benar-benar akrab; apalagi serumah satu setengah tahun)

 _Member_ bergerak cepat, menempatkan diri dalam set yang dibubuhi properti kotak warna-warna _soft_ semacam krim, merah muda, putih, tinggi cantik layaknya tumpukan kado-kado dibawah pohon natal.

 _Photographer_ mengarahkan posisi untuk mereka berdiri. _Maknae line_ berkumpul disisi kanan; Daehwi maupun Jihoon duduk mempesona diatas kotak properti dan dua orang lainnya berdiri. Daniel, Seungwoo dan Woojin saling merangkul ditengah-tengah. Sisanya disamping kiri.

Ada _break_ setengah jam untuk memperbaiki _make-up_ , meninjau foto yang diambil ataupun untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan diri setelah berpose dalam keadaan sama. Berikutnya mereka akan melakukan pemotretan individu.

Jinyoung harus merapikan _make-up_ dan setelah selesai, bukannya melangkah untuk bergabung dengan Minhyun yang sibuk berbicara dengan Sungwoon, Jaehwan maupun Seungwoo atau Daniel yang cengengesan ditegur Jisung. Malah diam memandang Jihoon yang sibuk dengan urusan sendiri. Padahal ada Guanlin, Daehwi, dan Woojin disekitaran.

"Bagaimana ini?" gumam Jinyoung, matanya coba untuk tidak terus terlalu transparan menatap Jihoon. Lagi-lagi, cinta itu memang menyebalkan! Kalau tidak lirik sedikit saja rasanya kurang.

Jihoon.

Park Jihoon.

Getaran lampu benderang yang menyeduh kilauan rambut cokelat muda Jihoon, bagaimana helaian itu naik kemudian turun dengan cepat setiap lompatan ketika bosan, bagaimana ujung _sneakers_ yang terlipat saat Jihoon berjinjit mencoba mengambil salah satu properti kotak merah muda dibagian atas, bagaimana senyum tawa terdengar nyaring berisik (akhirnya Jihoon berbicara menyenangkan dengan _member_ lain). Jinyoung suka, menyukainya.

Disekitar Jihoon terlalu ramai membuat Jinyoung mau tak mau harus mundur beberapa langkah lagi agar lebih leluasa dalam menilik, tapi Jihoon tetap bersinar. Ada efek Halo setiap senyuman cerah maupun tawas enang. Mata melukiskan kilau galaksi bertaburan memikat hati. Jinyoung tersenyum maklum, menghembuskan nafas tersadar sebelum berucap pelan, "Dia cinta pertamaku."

Seolah Jihoon punya radar kualitas tinggi, dirinya langsung berpaling. Mendapati Jinyoung berdiri sendirian ketika member sibuk saling berbicara dengan segala topik yang bisa dibahas. Seperti orang kesepian, tidak berani mengajukan beberapa langkah untuk sekedar bersosialisasi.

Itu mengingatkan Jihoon tentang bagaimana Jinyoung di kelas C.

Jinyoung dengan wajah banyak pikiran itu kadang terbaca. Jihoon mendekat kepada Jinyoung, mengambil jemari adiknya dengan remasan kalut, "Jinyoung, aku tahu kau terus memandangku daritadi. Jadi, kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti." Jinyoung selalu gagal jika itu berhubungan langsung dengan Jihoon. Ia selalu berkilah kalau menyukai hal sesederhana menatap Jihoon yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya dengan menundukkan wajah atau Jihoon yang harus sedikit mendongak supaya pandangan mata saling berbagi. Sesederhana itu tapi, Jinyoung selalu suka. Benar-benar suka.

"Jinyoung, katakan saja. Kalau ada apa-apa katakan padaku." Jihoon kali ini menyelisihi jemari mereka sampai mengerat pas. Ada geli menakjubkan disudut hati masing-masing akibatnya.

"Aku suka." Jinyoung menjeda, tidak begitu yakin akan tersampaikan sempurna maksudnya pada Jihoonyang masih menunggu, menunggu hasil dari serangkaian pikiran komplikasi Jinyoung.

"Aku suka denganmu. Aneh. Kesimpulan tersulit. Tapi,aku suka…" Jinyoung mendengus, sedikit tergugu, kebingungan untuk membangun sebuah kata. Ketika mereka berbagi pandangan bersama Jihoon, Jinyoung sudah tidak tahu lagi apakah dirinya tersenyum lebar mencapai mata hingga bibirnya sakit, "…aku suka denganmu."

* * *

— _ **Jihoon hyeong.**_

* * *

It's in the galaxies where he first fell in love.

* * *

 **[ .end. ]**

* * *

trying to challenging myself to write one episode/week. cuz i kneo dat semua orang ga suka nunggu wkwkwkw and why not? biar ga kena wb yekan :3

kupikir dalam w1 member sudah terbiasa membersihkan noda bibir satu sama lain atau saling menyuapi esp waktu liat jisung-jihoon di w1 go, gemes gilaaaa

bathump bathump bathump, baejin udah berani nyatain perasaannya :3 masa aku melt sendiri bikinnya, bangcad emg :( pada lupa apa masih pemotretan iklan heh :( main nembak aja woy :(

ayo gimana kelanjutannya?

episode depan end gimana? kan kalo udah jadian, apalagi yang dibikin :(

* * *

 **byuneeparkk** : hai sayangkuuu~ ehe makasih dah nungguin nih fic :* tetep dilanjut sampe tamat kok ehe :3

 **ayahana73** : ciyaaa masih uas ㅋㅋㅋ apa kabar yg nungguin nilai keluar ㅋㅋㅋ ini sengaja di apdet weekend, biar winkdeep jadi temen malming kkkkk~ yep! mereka tuh lucu gilaaaa :( yhaa~ namanya canon fic, biar lebih berasa real nya gitcuh :3 absolutely yes! hoon kan udah mau dewasa, mikir2 dulu buat masalah romantisme sama baejin :( y'know lah masa pendewasaan itu banyak mikirnya~

AKU AJA KAGET WAKTU LIAT VIDIO NYA AJAJAJJAAJA, LAGI SEPI SEPINYA MOMEN EH SEKALI KELUAR BIKIN KEPALA AKU PUSING SIYALLL,iya dia cuman bisa pasrah, abis kangen baejin juga akakkakakaka

reviewmu selalu kutunggu juga sayang :*

 **byeolie** : iya mereka lucu :( sampe gemes sendiri :( HOOH, MEREKA ITULOH AKHIR AKHIR INI KOK SEPI MOMEN, EVERY WINKDEEP SHIPPERS NEED THEIR MEALSㅠㅠ iya sampe pusing nge replay video baejin backhug hoon wkwkwkwk. aiguuu~ diksi aku masih banyak kurangnya but makasih buat udah suka ini fic yaa~ makasih juga udah review ehe :*

 **Summericeboo** : hello again sweetie~ first makasih komen kamu itu astagaaaa, damn take a moment to read but LUV IT :* I REALLY LUV IT :* woah sampe dibaca berulang ulang atjiaaaaaaaa :* aku hanya bagian dari mereka yang suka nulis winkdeep hmmm~ semoga kedepannya banyak suka winkdeep ehe~

KAN ONG SERING KONYOL GITU~ pasti ada aja yg ga beres sama ntuh anak (psst. ongniel is one of my fav) aku gak tau sih gimana winkdeep di dorm but, i think jihoon bakal main sama woojin dan jinyoung sering sama minhyun/sungwoon (dont mind this lol). jihoon lagi dalam masa pendewasaan :( makanya mikirnya udah rada ke masa depan :( dia gamau ngambil resiko dll :( dan sama baejin kemaren kebablasan dianya ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ kalo baejin mah sejenis bucin, dia bakal nurut kok, bakal ngelakuin apa aja biar bisa ngobrol lagi sama hoon, biasa seumur dia tuh masa paling membara as semangat tinggi lolololololol IYA AKU SEMPET MIKIR JUGA WOY, KAN BAEJIN LEBIH KE KARAKTER ANIME EH KOK HOON NGASIH WOLF ASTAGOEH, INI ANAK MIKIR BAEJIN ATAU GIMANA COBA (walopun ada fansite baejin yang pake nama wolf, but after all, ga mungkin kan hoon stalking fs bukan buat dia hmmm patut dicurigai)

no, no, no, i dont mind about it, i really really really really really LUV your review :* kapan lagi ya baejin gigit jihoon, ih, kangen gila huhuhu. YUP! WALOPUN ENTAR BANYAK YANG BILANG KARAM, TUMBANGETC ETC. AKU TETEP PERCAYA SAMA MEREKA, Just like juujuu-nim said to me : 'One sided ships are the best ships' ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ i want to tell anyone that they're 'closer' than you see or you think. ah~ lega rasanya kalo ini gak ooc :3 ANDTHANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR UR REVIEW, ditunggu juga review kamu sayang ehe :*

* * *

ciyaa fm yaa~ yg kesana moga dapet wd moment aja~

shout at me **delighthyuns** at twttr

See ya!

* * *

 **[ kandangan, dua puluh januari ]**


	4. episode 3

**Bagi Jihoon, musim gugur adalah Jinyoung.**

* * *

Park Jihoon mencoba untuk tidak menampilkan gambaran gugup sepanjang pemotretan. Kadang panas mengumpul sangat cepat ke wajahnya, kadang lututnya harus beruasaha kuat untuk tidak menjadi kudapan agar kesukaannya, atau kadang menahan degup berkelebihan di bagian kiri dadanya.

"Terima kasih." ucap Jihoon, badannya membungkuk untuk menyampaikan terima kasih hormat kepada _photographer_ dan beberapa _staff_ yang berkeliaran. Pengambilan gambar individu untuknya sudah selesai tinggal menunggu member lain.

"Hei, Jihoon- _a_."

Jihoon menoleh saat keberadaan lain muncul disampingnya, perhatian pada ponselnya teralihkan. Padahal kepingin main _games online_ atau mencari artikel _naver_ , malah dipanggil seseorang. Menghindar pembicaraan adalah _mood_ yang diterapkan kali ini. Jihoon menghamburkan nafasnya lega tahu siapa yang duduk, "Kenapa Daniel _hyeong_?"

Untung bukan Bae Jinyoung, Jihoon bisa menjadi robot kotak menyebalkan. Mati kutu arti lainnya.

Daniel menggerakkan alisnya naik sebelah, menghasilkan pertanyaan banyak dipikirannya mengetahui sikap Jihoon yang sedikit lain. Ada beberapa cemberut dan kurang fokusnya mata. Daniel khawatir seperti ini, "Lesu begitu. Malam tadi terlalu larut _ya_ main _game_?"

Jihoon ingin tersenyum menenangkan tapi, bibirnya malah mengunyah tidak nyaman. Bahunya turun layu menyedihkan dan ingin mengabaikan Jinyoung beberapa waktu untuk pikiran yang terus membengkak. Jihoon hanya berucap pelan, "Tidak, _hyeong_. Mungkin efek bangun pagi kejutan dari Woojin."

"Efek bangun? Bukannya efek yang lain?" Daniel berdehem sedikit tidak nyaman dengan bahan pembicaraan kali ini. Kalau diteruskan malah Jihoon malu. Jadi, Daniel sedikit mendekat, berbisik dengan main-main, "Kau suka dengan Woojin, kan?"

Jihoon refleks melotot jahat. Tunggu sejenak. Kenapa konklusi itu terdengar sangat akrab? Jihoon akan mencekik, tidak, menendang (mungkin memberi pukulan _boxing_ hasil syuting MV album kemarin) siapa saja yang menggagas kalau dirinya dengan Woojin punya kisah cinta.

Malah rumit kalau terdengar Jinyoung. Lelaki itu tidak main dalam kegigihan, gebu-gebu semangat masih besar dan jelas nantinya akan ada pendekatan besar-besaran. Tapi, Jinyoung akan menyimpannya sendiri. Seburuk apapun, sejelek apapun atau separah apapun keadaan, Jinyoung akan diam. Memendam tanpa peduli. Jadi tidak akan ada pertanyaan 'kau pacaran dengan Woojin hyeong?' atau 'kau tidak suka dengan orang lain kan hyeong?'

Tidak ada seperti itu. Jinyoung hanya akan tersenyum tidak tahu keadaan dan mengatakan 'Aku tidak akan mendengar apapun, percaya dengan siapapun selain dari Jihoon hyeong sendiri'. Lihat! Betapa manisnya Jinyoung!

Haruskah mengatakan ya untuk konklusi Daniel? Tidak. Tidak untuk kali ini. (Katakan saja kau menyukai Bae Jinyoung, Park Jihoon! Apa susah, huh?)

Jihoon terkikik gemas hampir terbahak keras. Ia menggeleng semangat entah kenapa, sudut bibirnya menahan denyut untuk tidak mendecih malah berucap, "Astaga, siapa memang yang ngomong rancu begitu?"

"Ong hyeong bilang. Katanya kau suka Woojin dan Jinyoung suka Daehwi. Makanya kalian sempat, well, memisahkan diri? Mencoba untuk tidak menimbulkan gosip tidak benar antara kau dan Jinyoung." Daniel membeberkan tanpa beban dengan senyum menyebalkan. Ada gigi depan yang muncul begitu lucu, berbalik dengan deduksi darinya.

Astaga, pelaku adalah manusia absurd. Jihoon sudah mendumel sebal.

Yang benar itu Jihoon dan Jinyoung ada tensi mencekik. Sudah pegangan tangan romantis sampai berciuman. Jinyoung yang menyatakan perasaan sampai Jihoon harus lemas dadakan jika tidak ditopang badannya. Jinyoung itu sudah berbahaya dibilang. Semudah itu. Semudah itu menghancurkan yang Jihoon tahan menahun hanya dengan eksistensi tegas sekaligus pemakluman tinggi.

(Juga rayuan super murah yang Jihoon favoritkan)

Aneh memang. Jinyoung selalu berkuasa atas dirinya. Jihoon mengakui hal tertentu. Oke. Untuk sekali ini Jihoon kalah, karena memilih pemikiran logisnya. Membiarkan hal-hal yang memungkinkan untuk meruntuhkan sedalam-dalamnya.

"Mana mungkin? Aku tidak menyukai siapapun saat ini." Jihoon tidak dapat membangun beberapa kata lagi. Menunduk adalah yang dilakukan setelahnya. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi yang menyebabkan panas di matanya, sakit di dadanya ataupun degukan di tenggorokannya.

"Aku tidak menyukai siapapun, Daniel hyeong." ulang Jihoon lebih keras. Menahan getaran disebabkan terlalu banyak emosi menguar naik. Yang ia rasakan berikutnya adalah betapa basah panas kedua bagian pipinya.

Jihoon menangis.

(Serius Jihoon ingin menolak untuk memeluk perasaan jatuh sakit terhadap Jinyoung. Tapi, kenapa dirinya merasa denyutan sekaligus pusing tak nyaman hanya memikirkannya.)

* * *

fly me to the moon,

 _episode 3. salt and sugar_

a **winkdeep** fanfiction by **delighthyuns** ( **capuuungterbang** )

* * *

Jihoon selalu menyukai musim gugur, semua musim sebenarnya. Untuk satu kesukaan terdefinisi adalah musim gugur. Terdesak oleh membaranya musim panas dan menggigitnya musim dingin. Cuaca lebih diutamakan hujan. Disaat-saat seperti itu, ibunya akan mengolah sup penghangat perut atau sekedar _ramyeon_ spesial dan ayahnya akan berebut untuk siapa yang lebih banyak makan. Kakaknya akan menengahi kalang kabut.

Pergi ke Seoul bukan hal yang mudah, kakak, ibu dan ayah jauh dari peredaran (walaupun mereka ikut pindah beberapa bulan kemudian) Jihoon kehilangan _excitement_ musim gugur beberapa kurun waktu. Bae Jinyoung adalah penyelesaian yang dicari-cari.

Jinyoung itu cuek dalam beberapa keadaan, tidak tahu sopan, benar-benar memudahkan siapa saja, merendahkan serentetan _hyeong_ (dia perompak arogan). Kadang berkebalikan, tawanya berat manis cerah, penurut sekali, lucu kalau kebiasaaan menggaruk hidung. Bae Jinyoung punya hangatnya musim panas dan sejuknya musim dingin.

Bagaimana Jihoon tidak jatuh gila-gilaan? Jinyoung bagai kesimpulan sempurna dari kerinduan terhadap rumah. Apalagi harus asrama selama tiga bulan untuk _Produce_ , dua hari setelahnya langsung mengurus kegiatan _dorm_.

Jinyoung disana, mengulurkan tangannya, tersenyum padanya dan menatapnya menggunakan kelembutan manis. Jihoon jatuh mati dengan presensi Jinyoung yang meninggikannya lebih dari apapun.

"Jihoon _hyeong_?"

Lho? Ada yang memanggil namanya? Terdengar sangat mirip seseorang. Ketika Jihoon membuka mata dan berdiri terhuyung. Ia sanggup mengkeret sedikit, menelan air ludahnya ketika berhadapan dengan Jinyoung yang menyapanya santai, dua tangan disaku _training_ Adidas tenang. Jinyoung yang semudah itu membuat Jihoon lembek dadakan.

 _Bangsat kau, Bae._

Jihoon langsung celingak-celinguk panik, ruang latihan sepi. Tidak ada keributan, candaan atau pembicaraan seperti lalu-lalu tadi. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Jihoon langsung bertanya cepat, nadanya menukik tinggi, "Mana yang lain?"

" _Hyeong_ tidak sadar? Mereka mau makan. Tadi Woojin _hyeong_ dan Jisung _hyeong_ sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali. Kukira _hyeong_ tidur jadi, kubilang saja biar aku yang mengurusmu." Jinyoung mengendurkan bahunya rileks, padahal pikiran berkecamuk tidak etis meminta jawaban.

Jihoon langsung terkesiap, tidak boleh melewatkan makanan, berucap menggebu-gebu, "Ayo! Mereka sedang makan dimana? Kita kesana sekarang."

Jihoon merapikan jaket, ponsel, _earphone_ dan beberapa kudapan warna merah muda. Ia memasukkan sembrono tumpah tindih kilat dalam ransel. Jinyoung ingin menggigit, demi apa, _hyeong_ satu ini mengemaskan sekali jika berhubungan dengan makanan.

" _Hyeong_ , apa jawabanmu?"

"Huh?" Jihoon mengerjap statis, tidak begitu paham apa yang dimaksud Jinyoung. Ia baru menyelesaikan tandas merapikan barangnya, menarik ritsleting tak segan-segan.

"Aku sudah bilang kemarin. Aku menyukaimu. Sisanya ada padamu. Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Jihoon _hyeong_?" Jinyoung mengeja perlahan nama Jihoon dengan baik, menyampirkan senyum ringkas meluluhkan.

 _Oh my_ \- bagaimana bisa orang seleluasa itu dalam membuka perasaannya?

"Tidak." Jihoon menjawab telak. Matanya tangguh berbagi pandangan dengan Jinyoung. Kepala sedikit mendongak angkuh walaupun hatinya terluka berkedut sekaligus meronta tak nyaman, begitu juga Jinyoung.

Jihoon akan menjadi antagonis jika memang seperti itu keadaan saat ini. Pemeran jahat dan kejam akan selalu memiliki akhir yang buruk. Tidak apa bagi Jihoon. Asal bukan Jinyoung, asal bukan yang lain.

Hening yang terlalu kejam berikutnya.

" _Hyeong_ , kau memintaku untuk mencium dirimu. Apa— apa itu bukan salah satu keinginanmu?" Jinyoung kehilangan dirinya ketika bertanya, kebas berdetak terasa nyata disela rusuk dada. Mana mungkin Jihoon tidak menyukainya, kan?

"Aku melakukannya untuk menghiburmu." kilah Jihoon cepat, "Seseorang akan lebih baik jika mendapat pelukan tapi, dirimu orang yang keras, tidak peduli siapapun yang datang kau akan tetap sama. Maka, aku harus melakukannya. Aku harus mengalihkan semua perhatianmu kepadaku, Jinyoung."

" _Hyeong_! Berhenti membual!" Jinyoung meninggikan suaranya, tidak berani untuk berteriak kepada _hyeong_ yang dipuja begitu akut, diprioritas teratas Jinyoung. Menyukai Jihoon yang sebegitulah dirinya.

Tidak untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

"Aku tahu seharusnya tidak boleh punya perasaan lebih denganmu. Ini sulit, Jinyoungie. Aku ingin menghindar, jauh darimu. Kenapa rasanya lebih sakit? Semuanya sakit. Aku tidak kuat, Jinyoung. Aku tidak bisa." Jihoon berhenti mengucap kata untuk mengetahui apakah dia merengek secara menyedihkan sekaligus menangis, menggaruk kukunya ke permukaan tangan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menopangmu ketika kakimu tidak sanggup, aku akan menggenggam tanganmu ketika kau mulai menyerah, aku akan melakukan apapun _hyeong_. Apapun untukmu." desak Jinyoung memelas, semuanya, apapun, asal Jihoon memilihnya untuk saling menggenggam.

Kenapa Bae Jinyoung sangat mempertahankan Park Jihoon yang jelas membuang dirinya begitu fatal?

"Jinyoung! Bukankah itu jelas? Tidak ada yang menerima seksualitas **menyimpang.** Semua usahamu, karirmu, bahkan impianmu akan lebur sekejap. Aku cukup menahan diri, menahan untuk tidak merubuhkan impianku, mimpimu atau keinginan member lain." jeda sebentar lalu gelengan pasti sekaligus respirasi tidak teratur, "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Karena kalian terlalu berharga."

"Kita bisa melakukannya. Bahkan Daniel _hyeong_ dan Seungwoo _hyeong_ mampu. Kenapa tidak? Kenapa kita tidak bisa?" Jinyoung marah, benar-benar marah kali ini. Matanya menolak ramah dan tangan mengepal gelisah.

 _'Karena aku tidak sanggup menahannya. Karena aku tidak sanggup kebahagiaan terenggut cepat. Karena aku tidak sanggup untuk merindukanmu nantinya._ '

"Ini lebih baik!" Jihoon terus-terusan menahan deguk tangisnya yang sudah berderai, "Ini tidak semudah mengatakan 'ya' walaupun kita sama saling menginginkan. Aku akan melupakan semuanya. Kita lebih baik melupakan hal yang telah lalu, Jinyoung."

Apakah ini lebih baik? Karena Jihoon seharusnya tidak mendorong emosi terdalamnya, keinginan terselubungnya ke permukaaan. Ia tidak ingin lagi, Jihoon menyanggupinya untuk berhenti, menyerah memperbaiki permohonan beracunnya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan terus menerus mengambil hatimu. Aku tidak akan menyerah." Jinyoung hampir kelepasan berteriak, matanya basah berkedip cepat mencoba untuk tidak meluruhkan yang ditahannya.

"Jinyoungie, _hyeong_ tidak bisa." Jihoon mencoba bicara baik-baik, nada bicaranya menolak tenang, bergetar gamang dengan nafas tak fokus, "Aku takut. Suatu waktu kita akan terpisah jauh, aku takut perasaan kita ikut terseret, berceceran tak mampu diperbaiki. Kita hanya punya satu tahun, setelahnya bagaimana? Tolong. Pikirkan sekali lagi. Apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"

"Kita akan baik, _hyeong_." ujung jemari Jinyoung terulur tidak mampu bergerak, tersentak kuat sebelum mengambil tubuh Jihoon yang menatapnya. Jemari Jinyoung tidak pernah sampai karena dirinya mundur terburu-buru, tidak meyakini janjinya sendiri.

Jihoon mengunyah bibirnya gelisah, mengucapkan lamat-lamat tak tega, "Jangan menjanjikan hal yang tidak mampu kau yakini, Jinyoung. Aku..." Jihoon meringis tertahan, satu tetes menurun mudah di tirai bulu matanya yang menggulung bagus, "...tidak bisa." setelahnya Jihoon berbalik, berjalan cepat keluar dari ruang lingkup menyesakkan ini.

Jihoon tidak pernah menolaknya, sebagaimana saat Jinyoung jatuh mendasar kehilangan maka, Jihoon akan menggapainya, menyentuh pipinya dan berucap penuh kehalusan menenangkan 'aku nyata, aku disini, Jinyoung-a. jangan khawatir, aku disini.' tapi disini hanya dingin. Benar-benar dingin.

Dingin yang jauh.

Diantara serentetan bunyi detak jam berganti menuju enam dua puluh sore. Jinyoung merasa linglung dadakan.

Tersungkur kedepan lemas terduduk sembari tersengal, nafasnya putus-putus menolak jadi normal. Ia tidak bisa menstabilkan diri, kepalanya berputar luar bisa dan dengan tangan bergetar parah. Nyeri menjadi-jadi di kepala terasa lebih. Jinyoung menggapai tas miliknya, membuka ritsleting depan. Tutup botol terbuka. Satu, dua, tiga tablet Aspirin diteguk langsung semua.

Ketika mendongak yang nampak dipandangan kaburnya, ada Park Jihoon, kaku dengan rambut cokelat berantakan, bibirnya terbelah ingin berbicara namun terbelenggu. Apa Jihoon melihatnya? Kenapa Jihoon harus kembali kesini? Setelah mengacaukan sistem teratur pikiran Jinyoung?

"Aku baik sekarang." Jinyoung kembali semula, lebih manusiawi. Sakit di kepala sudah mereda drastis. Ia mengambil nafas tegar dan menghamburkan hati-hati, disudut mata bisa melihat Jihoon masih diam dengan khawatir tak berkutik. Senyum sedikit paksa tersinggung dibibir Jinyoung, "Aku benar-benar baik, Jihoon _hyeong_. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku."

Jihoon bersimpuh, mengambil kepala Jinyoung dan mendekapnya ke dada erat. Hanya terus mengulang kata-kata kacau, kadang tidak terdengar jelas, "Jinyoung, maaf. Maaf. Maafkan _hyeong_."

Jinyoung meringis saat kepalanya berdenyut, mungkin efek samping sudah menguar. Yang dirasakan hanyalah hangat panas Jihoon, ada gambaran kebun stroberi dipikiran. Jinyoung pikir tidak ada yang lebih memabukkan daripada Jihoon yang peduli padanya, meredam mudah sakit yang menonjok Jinyoung dimana-mana.

Jinyoung maruk jika ingin hal ini terus berlanjut.

Sadar diri adalah hal yang harus diterapkan.

Jihoon lelah dengannya. Jihoon menolak apa yang diberinya. Jihoon sangat lihai meremukkan yang tersisa dalam dirinya. Buruk. Ini buruk.

Karena Park Jihoon menggunakan pemikiran yakin realistis kalau rasa suka kepada Bae Jinyoung bukanlah hal yang harus diperkuat.

Karena Bae Jinyoung bukan menjauhi untuk menata serakan rasa yang terhambur tapi, Park Jihoon yang mendorongnya perlahan.

Karena garam dan gula sepintas sama namun berbeda. Hati mereka selalu menyertai satu sama lain namun apa yang diungkapkan selalu berbeda. Cukup tandas satu ungkapan suka, mereka akan lebih baik dari ini. Tapi, kenapa demikian juga bisa menjadi hal-hal yang membuat mereka longgar dan tidak bisa membagi topik lagi?

* * *

If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy,

If our love is insanity why are you my clarity.

* * *

 **Bagi Jinyoung, aspirin adalah Jihoon.**

* * *

 **[ .end. ]**

* * *

jangan salahin jihoon ya~ dia realistis dan mencoba kritis untuk kedepannya. ciaaaaaaa~

aku gak tau kenapa bisa bawa2 obat gini :( itu cuman penahan sakit kok sayang, obatnya ga bahaya :( aspirin itu kek sejenis paracetamol kok ㅋㅋㅋ kadang kalo terlalu banyak mikir macem2 bikin sakit kepala, nah ini terjadi sama baejin :(

winkdeep 'WAH' syekali di award kemaren yha :3 gercep baejin kalo backhug tapi kok kek jihoon coba lepasin pelukan dari baejin :( kek gamau lama lama gitu :( (maybe its just me being delusionalㅠㅠ)

BTW OOT, yang malem tadi streaming mix sembilan siapaaa? hands up! (me be like : I AM! I AM!) woo jinyoung~ (he takes the 1st place again after kim hyojin ngambil peringkat 1 ep kemarin) choi hyunsuk yasss~~ debut~~ :* luvluvluvvv :* saking excited nya aku sampe teriak gaje, padahal itu udah lewat tengah malem fak XD ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

* * *

 **byuneeparkk** : makasih sayang udah suka ini fic :*

 **byeolie** : yang ngetik juga tahan gemes bacanya :( mereka kiyowo sangat cobaaaa ih :( baejin diterima ngga ya? ㅋㅋㅋ ini end sayangku, biar asyik digantung gitu :3 thanks for review sweetie :*

 **Summericeboo :** this is literally long ass ride review lmao, i wuf u sweetheart :* sebenernya kepingin bikin jinyoung kekanakan gimana wkwkwkwk tapi malah ketulis flirting yet cuties, after all he's bf materials ㅋㅋㅋ ah~ u can relate~ serius baejin yang bucin itu dapet dari di zerobase yg nurut banget dia sama hoon, lucu banget ntuh anak.

iya baejin jatuh mati banget sama jihoon :( pusing ainq. YOU'RE RIGHT. goblin is one of my fav drama dan inspirasi sangat tuh drama yg selalu ditungguin seminggu dua kali wkwkwkwk. Hayooo jinyoung mah masih remaja jadi kadang semangatnya beuh tidak bisa ditahan, biar kek apapun nantinya gas teross. well, they have their ways untuk menghadapi masalah yg paling perlu diselesaikan secepatnya, ada perbedaan nyata :( YHA SIAPA YANG GA MELTING SIYAAAL, AKU YANG NGETIK AJA NAHAN GEMAS NENDANG BANTAL. jinyoung emg bucin, keknya kalo ngga mandang jihoon sehari rasanya kurang. his mind always written about 'jihoon, jihoon, jihoon' daaaaan ini dia episode selanjutnya, moga aja aku ga ditimpuk gegara bikin plot ginian wqwqwq

ong yang absurd cocok kan sama kang choding, mereka sama, melengkapi ajajajajaja AKU JUGA SUKA DAILY LIFE W1, THEY'RE CUTIES THAT I LOVE SO MUCH TO DEATH. winkdeep sukanya main ga di depan kamera hmmm mereka lebih banyak interaksi dibelakang. sialan emang heh, kadang greget sendiri liat foto foto behind the scenes mereka (like their first album, saat jinyoung rebahan di paha jihoon. KYAAAAAA MY FAV MOMENTㅠㅠ)

JUUJUU-NIM ITU PANUTANQ, she's really amazing to writes winkdeep in different au's ㅠㅠ ah you found me dear in ao3, aku sangaaaaaaat suka fic chaptered juujuu terutama the consort, all the kings men too, and now i fallin for her fic 'cross your heart (hope to die)' she delivered the emotions damn too well, the way she writes tho! AH! I LOVE HERRRㅠㅠ JUUJUU SENPAI-NIM ㅠㅠ

yha wd shipper tahan banting terus~ keteguhan harus dipegang~ winkdeep sekali momen langsung heboh perkapalan wqwqwq simpen foto hd, video terus diulang ulang sampe mabokㅋㅋㅋ dan ini sudah sesuai ekspektasi belom? ㅋㅋㅋ

thanks for review sweetie :*

* * *

aku selalu ingin bilang jihoon itu tampan, i want to shout it out but fansite jihoon, his real self selalu bikin aku ga bisa bilang apa-apa selain 'cantik' fak. park jihoon is so fcking _**ethereal**_ y'know, gatau kenapa ada aja secantik jihoon, semanis jihoon, se kiyowo jihoon, he's just jutting his lips but it looks freaking cute, his gestures too, sifatnya ituloh~ i want to squish him badly hwelpㅠㅠ and dont forget his red lips like a blooming flowersㅠㅠ maybe when he's not on make up, he has soft pink lipsㅠㅠsometimes he really reminds me of luhan (HUNHAN SHIPS IN THE AIR) ngefangirl jihoon itu emg rezeki bngt (im jihoon and jinyoung stan if y'all wants to know ehe)

ini serius end loh :3

chitchat w/me **delighthyuns** at twttr

See ya in another adventure!

* * *

 **[ kandangan, dua puluh tujuh januari ]**


	5. sequel, episode 1

Jinyoung langsung menelungkupkan kepala dalam lipatan tangan, tengkurap merebahkan diri dilantai kayu poles berdecit setelah latihan enam jam dengan istirahat sekenanya. Instruktur baru saja memberi istirahat satu jam penuh sebelum kembali melakukan latihan. Masa-masa _comeback_ akan datang, semua kegiatan akan lebih melelahkan daripada latihan dua belas jam.

Nafasnya putus-putus dengan dada yang naik turun terlampau cepat. Matanya terpejam dan mengatur jalan respirasinya agar kembali normal. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya terus merengek minta dimatikan, Jinyoung ingin tidur, bagaimanapun itu. Ia bisa mendengar beberapa anggotaberbicara satu sama lain. Ricuh tak sekira. Tidur sebentar tak akan mengganggu lagipula.

"Angkat kepalamu sedikit." seseorang disampingnya membawa pembicaraan, penuh perhatian dari nada yang dikeluarkan. Jinyoung bergumam tidak dapat dicerna, mengangkat kepalanya ogah-ogahan sampai ada yang menaruh di atas paha empuk. Ia membuka mata sebentar, mendapati lampu benderang mengintip dengan mudah diantara rambut hitam halus milik Minhyun.

Ah~ Minhyun ternyata. Sudut-sudut bibir Jinyoung saling tertarik hingga membingkai senyum rileks. Jika _hyeong_ yang ini memanjakannya, tidak ada yang menolak. Sudah terbiasa juga atas perlakuan Minhyun tiba-tiba, sering sekali menempeli Jinyoung dengan berbagai _skinship_ sekedar menepuk bahu atau _kiss-bye_ memalukan.

"Jinyoung." Minhyun memanggilnya sembari menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, kadang berjalan menyusuri perlahan helaian lepek kelabu tertimpa banyak keringat. Tidak pernah merasa jijik apalagi ragu untuk adik kesayangannya ini.

Jinyoung menengok dari berbaring kesampingnya dengan wajah minim ekspresi layaknya mengetahui apa yang dalam pikiran sederhana dari kakaknya tersebut, "Huh? Mau apa _hyeong_? Ungkapkan saja."

 _Ini anak masih saja minta tampar akibat sisi arogansi perompaknya. Tahan, Hwang. Tahan dirimu._ "Boleh tahu, lagi suka sama siapa?" suara Minhyun terdengar kecil sekali, benar-benar hampir tidak terdengar. Tidak ingin dikupingi orang lain sebenarnya atas pembahasan ini. Penasaran juga sebenarnya setelah mendengar kesimpulan aneh dari Seungwoo, jadi ikut-ikutan ingin tahu percintaan adiknya.

Kalau diberi pertanyaan, apa hal yang paling disukai? Jinyoung akan menjawab cekatan, tanpa keragu-raguan berlebih. Ia menyukai menyanyi sampai suaranya habis serak tak mampu berucap, menyukai tarian rumit menyenangkan sampai sendi-sendi membengkak memprihatinkan tak sanggup bergerak atau menyukai saat naik melakukan _performance_ terbaik seolah hari terakhirmu diatas panggung.

Jinyoung menyukainya.

Juga aktivitas olahraga ekstrim memancing adrenalin menuju titik tertinggi. Bermain ski es meluncur dari puncak gunung adalah kegiatan terfavoritnya.

Seseorang yang disukai? Jelas. Joo Kyulkyung. Iya, salah satu anggota _girl group_ dengan wajah terbaik. Senyum nampak cantik dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang semampai menggetarkan hati. Jinyoung suka, siapa _sih_ yang tidak? Tergantung tipe juga omong-omong. Seratus persen bakalan memilih wanita Joo tersebut diantara _idol-idol_ wanita lain.

"Suka? Aku suka Kyulkyung _noona_." jawab Jinyoung terlampau lempeng, tidak ada sarat-sarat emosi dalam mengumbarnya. Bahkan suara terdengar jelas dan nyaring seolah disengaja, Sungwoon dan Jisung sekalian menoleh penasaran. Minhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengusir. Ada hadiah cibiran _hyeong_ tertua kedua selanjutnya.

"Serius?" pupil mata Minhyun melebar sedikit berbaur pandangan dengan Jinyoung yang masih tegas dengan mata dinginnya. Kadang diri sebenarnya Bae Jinyoung terlalu jauh untuk digapai. Tidak bisa diketahui motif pikirannya. Ada bagian penasaran lelaki Hwang itu atas deduksi Seungwoo, kalau suka dengan Daehwi tapi, Minhyun tahu ada yang tidak beres antara Jinyoung-Jihoon. Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan terlihat kaku, tidak mampu mengeluarkan protesan nyata. Hanya bertanya tidak menyakiti, "Bukannya kau suka dengan Jihoon?"

 _Nice! Pertanyaan super duper bagus!_

"Kalau dengan Jihoon _hyeong_ _ **—**_ " Jinyoung merendahkan suaranya, sungkan untuk mengakui. Tapi Jihoon mengumpul dikepalanya. Jihoon yang tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-gigi rapi yang bagus, matanya itu terlalu cantik berbinar seperti ada bintang-bintang kecil setiap dia berkedip atau kelakuan macam-macam sangat menggemaskan. Jinyoung bahkan tidak mampu memikirkan segala apapun selain, " _ **—**_ aku mencintainya."

Bukan Jinyoung yang memerah kepanasan menahan malu tapi, Minhyun harus menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan akibat _shade-shade_ kemerahan merambat mudah sampai ketelinga. Demi apa, Bae Jinyoung yang dikenalnya itu _tsundere_ kelewat fantastis, sedikit pemalu, walaupun sekarang kelakuan tidak sopan juga tidak punya tata krama menghormati lebih tua (masih manggil _hyeong_ untuk yang lebih tua tapi, komentarnya luar biasa kejam).

" _Hyeong_ , berhentilah bersikap masih remaja. Kau sudah dua puluhan." ujar Jinyoung lancar sekaligus langsung berhenti dalam kegiatan berbaring, malah duduk bersila santai menyenderkan punggung ke benteng kaca ruangan. Bibirnya berkedut tidak sabar ingin menghujat _hyeong_ satu ini.

"Dasar barbar." serapah Minhyun tidak sabaran, satu jentikan keras dijatuhi pada dahi Jinyoung hingga adiknya mengaduh namun, tidak bisa mendumel karena bisa menambah nyeri di dahinya. Minhyun memang kadang tidak memiliki hal-hal manusiawi, daripada mengusap bekas perlakuan kejamnya, ia hanya bersidekap minta konklusi, "Jadi, bagaimana sekarang?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Bukannya kau cinta dengan Jihoon? Dengan keadaan seperti ini? Bagaimana?" Minhyun tiba-tiba menopang dagunya malas dengan lutut terlipat kedada. Mata mengikuti setiap perangai Jihoon yang masih terbahak bersama Daniel maupun Daehwi atas lelucon nyeleneh milik Woojin, kadang menepuk-nepuk kepala Guanlin karena _maknae_ masih kurang memahami ungkapan-ungkapan _hangeul._

Jinyoung tahu. Minhyun memiliki deduksi Jihoon mungkin ada hubungan keromantisan dengan Woojin maupun Guanlin (opsi Daniel tidak ada karena, _hell_ , Seungwoo bakalan memberi terapi diam pada pacarnya bila berani mendua). Padahal aslinya kemarin-kemarin, Jinyoung sudah ciuman, kencan makan juga menyatakan perasaan. Musibahnya, Jinyoung ditolak tapi, mereka masih bersikap seperti awalnya. Tidak tahu saja Minhyun tadi Jihoon mengajak Jinyoung makan berdua ditempat isolasi dari kota yang sebelumnya mereka berdua kunjungi.

Ada afeksi terselubung dipandangan Jinyoung menatap kearah titik fatal yang Minhyun yakini sebagai keseluruhan isi kepala adiknya. Mata Minhyun ikut menatap gerombolan anggotalain yang sibuk satu sama lain, disana, didepan sana, salah satu orang disana, Park Jihoon.

Minhyun berbisik dengan nada berkawan, terdengar hati-hati namun tegas, "Apa kau bahagia sekarang, Jinyoung?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, sial. Jinyoung tertawa hambar tanpa rasa. Sudut hati berdenyut sampai terasa sakit tidak menyenangkan seperti serpihan kaca menempel sangat mudah menimbulkan luka yang basah berdarah-darah.

"Tentu, _hyeong_."

— _ **Jinyoung tidak pernah bahagia.**_

* * *

fly me to the moon,

 _sequel. episode 1. we are (not) happy_

a **winkdeep** fanfiction by **delighthyuns** ( **capuuungterbang** )

* * *

Satu grup penuh berada di _dorm_ saat siang-siang itu salah satu keajaiban, maksudnya mereka sering terbelah-belah mempunyai skedul tersendiri dan baru bisa terkumpul sebelas orang pas malam tiba. Jadi, tidak punya kegiatan selain bersantai di _dorm_ saat skedul kosong itu anugerah luar biasa.

Daehwi, seperti kebiasaannya, mengurung diri _composing_ lagu dengan laptop dan _earphone_. Sungwoon, Jaehwan dan Seungwoo melakukan aksi _chef_ dadakan (sebenarnya pergi ke mencari hidangan, alasan lain mereka ingin jalan keluar _dorm_ ), katanya bertanggungjawab atas makan siang. Minhyun dipastikan lagi membereskan apapun yang tidak sesuai tempatnya. Atau Daniel dan Jinyoung duduk bersila diatas karpet bulu yang sibuk menonton video-video di situs terkenal. Sisanya berdempet disofa menonton _drama_ tayang siang. Mereka padahal sudah berpisah _dorm_ dua lantai, tetap saja sukanya ngumpul bareng.

Jihoon kegerahan, panas matahari terasa sekali karena suhu ruangan yang tinggi. Pendingin padahal sudah bekerja maksimal, mungkin karena empat orang berdempet disofa. Jadi, bawaannya gerah dan hendak minum yang dingin-dingin. Ia tergerak menuju dapur menyeret langkah-langkah malas, meminum air dingin yang dituang penuh dalam cangkir sekali tegak. Baru saja meletakkan wadah air minum dikulkas dan menutupnya, ada kedua tangan menghadangnya untuk bersender di kulkas.

"Park Woojin!" seru Jihoon hampir saja kepalanya terantuk _ricecooker_ besar diatas kulkas. Untung tidak kena. Ia cemberut dalam dan mendecih sembari memukul bahu Woojin, "Kau mengagetkanku."

"Jihoon." panggil Woojin sembari mendekatkan wajahnya, matanya cokelat terus tidak beralih dari wajah lelaki dihadapannya. Jihoon mengerjap, berpikir hal apa yang akan dilakukan Woojin padanya. Lagipula teman satu marga itu pasti selalu bersikap konyol. Jika ini salah satu permainannya, Jihoon akan ikut kalau bisa memutar keadaan.

Woojin terlalu dekat sampai udara sekitar sudah saling berbagi, sampai ujung hidung saling bersinggungan. Apa Woojin tidak main-main? Nafas Jihoon goyah ketika bibir Woojin hampir sampai. _Jinyoung! Bae Jinyoung!_ Ada ingatan ruang latihan, ciuman, Jinyoung. Bae Jinyoung bersamanya dengan rambut basah dan kaki dalam keadaan parah. Bukan Park Woojin, bukan. _Bae Jinyoung! Hanya Jinyoung yang boleh!_

"Bukan Jinyoung." sergah Jihoon dengan cepatnya mendorong bahu Woojin hingga termundur beberapa langkah. Flek-flek cahaya matanya bersinar penuh ketangguhan dan penolakan nyata, Jihoon mengulang, kali ini lebih yakin, "Kau bukan Jinyoung."

"Saudara Park! Akhirnya kau mengakuinya!" Woojin tersenyum benderang hingga taring kecilnya mencuat lucu. Kedua telapak tangannya sekarang menepuk-nepuk sedikit keras pipi gembung milik Jihoon. Sangat menyukai perilaku Jihoon yang menolaknya, yang berucap tanpa basa-basi kalau dirinya bukanlah orang yang diinginkan hati seorang Park Jihoon.

Woojin punya beberapa rencana terselubung agar Jihoon membagi cerita tentang kehidupan romansanya. Menolak untuk diketahui lebih jauh. Jihoon selalu mengatakan hal sama, berulang-ulang, berkilah kalau dirinya sedang tidak memikirkan apapun. Hanya mendedikasikan diri untuk aktivitas grup kedepan. Kali sekarang rencana sudah berhasil. Ehe. Jihoon mengaku.

Kemudian, wajah Woojin berubah cepat menjadi murung dengan tatapan sorot prihatin, "Kau harus berbaikan dengan Jinyoung."

 _Darimana_ _ **—**_ _darimana Woojin mengetahui keadaan sedang tidak baik padahal aku dan Jinyoung bersikap biasa seperti awalnya? Darimana_ _ **—**_

"Berbaikan dengan Jinyoung? Memangnya aku berselisih apa dengannya? Kami baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kau lihat sendiri tadi bukan? Aku masih main _games_ dengan Jinyoung tadi." Jihoon berbicara cepat layaknya racauan tidak jelas, matanya diminimalkan untuk tidak kesana-kemari namun tetap saja, gerakannya jelas sekali kalau menghindar atas pembicaraan ini. Ia langsung melewati bahu Woojin dan berucap dengan suara getir, "Aku dengan Jinyoung baik-baik saja."

"Berhentilah bersikap dewasa! Tidak ada yang salah dengan kau menyukai Jinyoung. Kenapa kalian keras kepala sekali, _huh_?" Woojin membentak tegas dan berbalik lugas, tangannya mengepal tidak setuju, hanya mendapati Jihoon berhenti dalam jalannya dengan punggung bergetar halus menahan emosi merebak-rebak.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Woojin!" sentak Jihoon menghadap Woojin, yang terkesiap melihat teman satu saudaranya dengan mata bening hampir menjatuhkan rintikan hujan air mata. Jihoon bersuara pelan-pelan mengucap, menahan raungan menyedihkan, "Aku takut. Aku benar-benar takut. Ini bukan masalah sekarang atau bagaimana. Aku takut, Woojin. Cukup seperti ini. Kami cukup seperti ini. Aku dan Jinyoung tidak apa-apa."

Woojin memalingkan wajah tidak tega, Jihoon yang menangis berada diluar kemampuannya, terakhir kali memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu saat _premiere show-concert_. Jadi, Woojin hanya mampu berucap halus tanpa menyinggung perasaan, "Aku menanyakan ini karena paham dengan dirimu, Jihoon."

Masih teringat dalam memorinya begitu segar, Jinyoung dan Jihoon dekat dari awal mereka bertemu. Terus dekat sampai kelewat akrab dan debut bersama. Pernah Woojin tidak begitu sengaja melihat kepala Jinyoung tidur manja dipangkuan Jihoon sekaligus tangan memeluk pinggang lelaki Park itu. _Heh_. Sejak saat itu, Woojin yakin ada apa-apanya antara mereka berdua. Kemudian, semuanya berubah. Tidak begitu yakin kapan, yang Woojin tahu adalah Jihoon pulang dengan mata bengkak sembab lalu mengurung badan dalam selimut. Jinyoung juga, datang dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam setelahnya dengan mata yang sama.

(Besok mereka terlihat sangat baik, sehat dan masih ikut tertawa seperti kepribadian mereka yang sudah-sudah. Woojin lebih tahu dari siapapun kalau ada sarat saling menghidar antara mereka walau sangat minim.)

Woojin yakin Jihoon menahan semuanya, menahan keinginan serakah untuk menukarnya dengan kebahagiaan lain. Bagaimana orang lain hidup seperti itu? Tidak masuk akal. Jihoon harus dipaksa mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakan, bukan menghadapi sendiri. Woojin siap memberikan beberapa sanggahan lain namun, ada yang berdiri dibelakang Jihoon. Tidak begitu dekat. Hanya Bae Jinyoung yang beku dalam ekspresi. Sebelum lelaki bermarga Bae itu melangkah jauh, Woojin bertanya nyaring terhadap Jihoon, "Apakah kau yakin bahagia sekarang? Park Jihoon?"

Jihoon mengunyah bibir, ini pertanyaan menjebak? Atau bagaimana? _Jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan… pada Woojin? … pada hatiku yang memilih Jinyoung?_ Dadanya bergetar tidak mengerti dengan rasa sakit merambat ke batin saat ia meyakini kalau dirinya bahagia.

 _Yeah_.

Jihoon bahagia,

sangat,

dipastikan bahagia.

Tapi, kenapa ada ragu besar menyandung untuk mengungkapkannya? Kenapa Jihoon merasa tidak baik-baik saja? Kenapa hatinya terus mencari untuk menemai kesepian disana?

"Aku bahagia _kok_ , Woojin- _a._ " Jihoon mengucapkannya begitu mudah, mengumbar dengan senyum lebar walaupun sudut hatinya tergerak tidak nyaman. Tiba-tiba Jihoon merasakan presensi hangat dipunggungnya, hembusan panas diantara helai-helai rambutnya, endusan terlalu banyak membuat geli dan ada kedua tangan memeluk tanpa tekanan berarti pinggangnya sekaligus bisikan halus suara berat meluluhkan,

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa bahagia, Jihoon _hyeong_."

 _Jinyoung._

Ada air mata jatuh membasahi lehernya.

Dan isakan.

— _ **Jihoon tidak pernah bahagia.**_

* * *

some people have a difficult time facing truth and reality.

they prefer to live in a make-believe world,

pretending that certain things aren't happening.

 **—Joyce Meyer**

* * *

 **[ .end. ]**

* * *

homina homina homina, aku gak sengaja weh ngetik ini sequel ehe ehe ehe :3

sequelnya bakal banyak lo, ini baru episode 1ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

btw playlist buat ini fic downpour by i.o.i; universe, cosmic railway by exo; nothing without you by w1; sincerely by true (gila ini lagu artinya dalem banget, literally crying listening to this op animeㅠㅠ, recommendedㅠㅠ)

* * *

 **byuneeparkk** : siapa sih yang ga sakit ati liat baejin ditolak hoon :'( aku aja yang nulisnya hampir mewek trololol. Semangat juga buat reviewnya ya sweets :* thanks before :*

 **maybeibei :** cause we know that jihoon is adults now, tentu pikirannya lebih dewasa hmmmㅠㅠ ini end loh sebenernya wkwkwk but, calm down~ ada bakalan banyak sequel :3 thanks for review sweets :*

 **peekabae :** huhuhu apasih yang ga lebih sedih dari canon mereka yang keknya susah dapet happy ending, impossible malahㅠㅠ thanks for review sweets :*

 **Summericeboo :** yha kalo jihoon nerima konfliknya kurang greget gimana yhaㅋㅋㅋ yeah, bawaannya nulis winkdeep itu banyak angsty feeling than happy, trololol (maybe some winkdeep authors feels dis too cause y'know jihoon is seems too far away for jinyoung to reach hiks)

heh, jangan marahin menantu ainq :( dia kritis lho, pikirannya terbuka, makanya gabisa ngelakuin apa apa, gabisa nerima, gabisa seenak itu langsung 'oke. call. pacaran kuy', pikir lagi, kedepannya gimana, kalo udah pacaran emang kenapa, apakah sanggup untuk bertahan kalo pisahㅠㅠ ini bukan masalah fallin with someone else, third wheel or other 26727 problems, this is all about 'is the feelings that they're holding rn still same after separated each other, as time passes by?'

im writing this fic bcuz i want to share my mind bout 'the real world (in othr word's _sad reality_ )' that they will face tomorrow :( aku nulis episode ini sebenernya sudah berkaca-kaca karena kok berasa banget yha real event nya, bikin sesekㅠㅠ capek sebenernya bikin sedih sedihan mulu, kepingin bikin happy fluffy ending atuh tapi, kok malah dipikirin terus dipikirin sampe gimanapun aku gabisa bikin happy ending buat winkdeep (DUNNO WHY, DON'T JUDGE MEEHHH) sebenernya lebih nyenengin bikin au fic, bisa bikin plot dan ending yang lebih yeah 'heartwarming' but dibeberapa keadaan aku jatuh. jatuh banget sama karakter winkdeep di rl :( heh malah curhat ainq :(

really really wanjeon thankies buat review panjang kamu sweets :* ini beneran moodbooster lho :*

 **byeolie** : hidup mereka emang udah memprihatinkan :( bawaannya pen bikin sad sad mulu kalo liat winkdeep :( jihoon kah uda dewasa, dia mikir buat kedepannya gimana apalagi bila udah pisah grup (hELL NO, IM NOT READY FOR THIS) yha, gimana dong, acu liat winkdeep bawaannya angsty mulu, pusing sendiri, padahal mereka keliatannya happy happy fluff gitu hedeh. emang udah end sih but but but, ada sequel menanti ehe. makasih juga sama reviewnya ya sweets :*

 **Steffymoza :** ini sequelnya semoga suka ya :3 thanks for review sweets :*

* * *

chitchat w/me **delighthyuns** at twttr

See ya!

* * *

 **[ banjarbaru, tujuh belas februari ]**


	6. sequel, episode 2

Mungkin ini salah.

Mungkin ini tidak benar.

Mungkin ini memang seharusnya berhenti.

Bae Jinyoung ingin memuntahkan tawa ironi sampai suaranya habis, menangis sampai kelelahan tak mampu membuka mata atau hal lain layaknya menjauh, pergi hilang tanpa menoleh lagi darisini. Tapi, tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja masa pelatihan yang dijalani berat selama beberapa tahun belakangan atau semua usaha yang dikerahkan untuk menjadi salah satu anggota _rookie monster_.

"Aku yang salah." Jinyoung berucap gusar, "Aku melupakan tujuan awalku menjadi orang yang pantas disamping Jihoon _hyeong_ dan malah melakukan langkah yang buruk." ia membuang nafas getir, semakin menenggelamkan diri terhadap sofa. Mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

Jadwal memang dalam masa-masa yang sibuk; syuting dan komersial, _photo jacket_ , _recording_ juga sekarang masih berada dalam lokasi untuk melakukan _take_ foto dan melakukan _take music video_ untuk _comeback_ mereka.

"Kau memang salah."

Jinyoung menoleh terlampau cepat, tak bisa meredam keterkejutan kalau ada yang mendengarnya. Mereka sedang menunggu giliran untuk diambil foto berbagai gaya. Dikira tadi Woojin yang menutup kedua mata dengan nafas stabil sedang melakukan istirahat sekenanya dan tertidur. Nyatanya tidak, malah menarik senyum jenaka dengan taring lucu menyembul dibalik bibirnya.

"H— _hyeong_! Ta— tadi, tidak tidur?"

Woojin menggeleng, dirinya hanya ingin istirahat sebentar namun tidak ingin tidur. Malah mendengar ucapan tidak nyaman dari Jinyoung.

"Kau memang salah." ulangnya dengan santai, menepuk-nepuk kepala Jinyoung sedikit keras agar pemuda disampingnya ini paham, "Jihoon juga salah. Kalian berdua sama-sama salah. Jadi, terimalah kesalahan masing-masing dan berbaikanlah. Setelah kejadian waktu lalu, masih saja, masih saja tidak mau berbicara _heart-to-heart_."

(Memang kemarin sehabis Jinyoung terisak melakukan pelukan dari belakang tidak mau melepas. Jihoon ikut menangis dengan degukan keras, menunduk tidak mampu menahan suaranya. Woojin sampai terkaget-kaget panik, bagaimanapun atau selama apapun Jihoon meredam emosi tidak pernah sekeras itu. Paling kuat hanya isakan kecil.

Woojin sudah mau memberi penenangan, malah Jinyoung memutar tubuh Jihoon dan mendekapnya dalam bahunya erat; mencoba saling untuk menopang diri agar lebih kuat. Jihoon sampai-sampai meremas kaos bagian depan Jinyoung kalut. Woojin berlalu setelahnya, tidak mau mengganggu lebih banyak.

Ujung-ujungnya, Jinyoung dan Jihoon tidak ikut makan siang, malah tidur dikamar masing-masing.)

" _Hyeong_! Kau kerasukan sesuatu!" seru Jinyoung sembari memegang sisi kepala Woojin dengan kedua tangannya dan menggoyang kekanan maupun kekiri, "Kau bukan, Woojin _hyeong_! Kembalikan dia! Pergi sana!"

Emosi Woojin langsung menaik drastis, sedang tidak bercanda dan main-main. Dirinya ingin membebaskan masalah pelik antara Jinyoung dan Jihoon. Mereka itu aneh, ingin tapi saling mengabaikan. Woojin sudah menahan gemas setengah mampus ketika tidak sengaja melihat kelakuan dua saudaranya itu.

"Sadarlah, Bae Jinyoung!" sentak Woojin, berdiri dengan jemarinya menarik kerah Jinyoung tanpa aba-aba membuat cekikan erat. _Anak ini benar-benar keras kepala_. Ia mendengus terganggu sungguh-sungguh, "Kau seharusnya mengerti tentang pemikiran dewasa Jihoon. Kau seharusnya menarik Jihoon agar dirinya juga bisa memahami dirimu. Bukan saling menghindar kekanakan seperti ini. Kalian hanya mengacaukan diri kalian masing-masing jika diteruskan lebih lama."

" _Hyeong_." Jinyoung menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, membingkai senyum remeh sakit, "Park Jihoon jelas, sangat jelas menolakku. Buat apa lagi memperbaiki yang sudah pecah terburai? Dia memang egois, bukankah aku juga? Memaksanya hanya akan membuat hubungan menjadi lebih buruk. Aku pikir lebih baik seperti ini. Kami berdua baik-baik saja, Woojin _hyeong_."

"Woojin, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jisung datang dengan kelabakan, memegang lengan adiknya mencoba untuk melepas cengkeraman erat itu, memberikan celotehan bermutu, "Cepat lepas tanganmu! Kau hanya membuat Jinyoung sesak nafas dan bajunya tidak akan rapi lagi! Dia belum melakukan _photoshoot_!"

Beberapa anggota lain yang sibuk disekitaran, langsung datang. Jihoon paling cepat yang menarik Woojin terlepas pegangannya terhadap kerah adiknya agar tidak melakukan apapun. Sungwoon saat yang sama, memilih Jinyoung untuk berlindung dibelakangnya padahal perbedaan tinggi yang signifikan malah membuat keadaan menjadi konyol.

Jisung memandangi mereka berdua saling bergantian, matanya sedikit menyipit dengan selidik tanya yang berat, "Kalian berdua kenapa, _huh_?"

" _Hyeong_ yang kenapa? Kami lagi bermain-main tadi. Tidak usah panik begitu." tutur Jinyoung sekenanya mengendikkan bahunya mudah sebelum berbalik menjauh menuju ruang ganti, padahal tangan sudah mengantup sehingga membentuk kepalan tangan, "Aku akan meminta kemeja baru."

Jisung dan Sungwoon harus menahan kerutan yang ingin muncul begitu banyak atas tingkah membingungkan Jinyoung.

Woojin hanya mendecih tidak senang dan pergi kearah lain, mungkin Daehwi yang ceria layaknya matahari penuh cerocosan bisa menaikkan _mood_ yang turun.

Jihoon ingin marah sangat menggebu-gebu mendapati Jinyoung bahkan tidak menatapnya, menghindari agar mereka tdak berbagi pandangan walaupun hanya sepersekian waktu. Mungkin. Mungkin sekarang. Jihoon terlampau mengetahui kalau Jinyoung sudah berhenti membangun rasa untuk dirinya.

(Disudut hatinya sana, Park Jihoon jatuh hancur berantakan tidak mampu mengerti kenapa ada yang menusuk dalam sampai tulangnya patah tak sanggup kembali.)

* * *

fly me to the moon,

 _sequel. episode 2. step by step (to say goodbye)_

a **winkdeep** fanfiction by **delighthyuns** or **capuuungterbang**

* * *

"Jihoon, buka mulutmu."

Sungwoon mengambil beberapa sumpitan _japchae_ sedap dari mangkuknya, mengarahkan pada mulut Jihoon yang sedikit terbuka dan mengerjap beberapa kali hingga tersadar dan mengambil satu suap penuh. Ia mengunyah lamat-lamat untuk memperdalam rasa yang dikecap.

Mereka lagi makan malam bersama dalam kedai makanan sederhana, setelah menyelesaikan segala tetek bengek syuting _music video_ maupun _photo jacket_ untuk _comeback_ mendatang. Ada tiga kompor panas dengan sup masak berbuih-buih juga wajan berisi daging sapi dibakar yang tersebar acak mendesis berbau harum membangkitkan selera. Sebelas gelas _cider_ dan beberapa botol minuman bersoda.

" _Hyeong_ , berhenti tertawa. Tidak ada yang lucu." Jinyoung berucap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, kembali menyuap daging masak dicelup saus terbungkus daun _perilla_ dan cacahan bawang putih. Ia mengambil gelas _cider_ yang sudah tandas setengah dan menghabiskan sekali tandas.

"Terus apa peduliku?" Daniel duduk disebelahnya kembali tertawa kencang, giginya terlihat sangat cemerlang dan ujung matanya mengkerut manis hingga membentuk lengkungan lucu.

"Memang tidak bisa mengalahkan di nomor satu."

Mendengar desisan Jinyoung, anggota lain langsung terbahak sampai-sampai Woojin yang makan nasi harus menahan tawa agar tidak menyembur kotor kemana-mana. Sungwoon bahkan mengeluarkan lengkingan tawa perinya dan jangan lupa bagaimana psikopatnya Jaehwan kalau sudah mengeluarkan suaranya.

Jihoon menutup mulutnya agar tidak terlalu memperlihatkan tawa lebar. Jinyoung duduk diseberang sedikit menyerong darinya. Tidak aneh memang kalau Jinyoung dengan Daniel suka bercanda, mereka punya humor yang berbeda tapi suka sekali bermain bersama. Makanya akhir-akhir ini, penampilan Jinyoung berubah menjadi seksi dan _rude_ maksimal.

Ia yakin sepenuhnya itu pengaruh karena terlalu banyak bergaul (di duga belajar) menjadi _daddy material_ dari Daniel.

"Karena beberapa hari lagi ulang tahun Jisung _hyeong_. Dia akan membayar tagihan." ujar Minhyun, menambah seruan setuju dari yang lain.

Jisung tersenyum masam sebentar dan mengangguk sedikit terpaksa, "Karena aku baik. Jadi, kali ini oke." "Kupikir jika kita makan bersama lain kali lakukan _game_ untuk menentukan siapa yang bayar." ia terkikik dengan jahat begitu mengungkapkan idenya.

Dibutuhkan satu jam pas untuk menyelesaikan acara makan-makan mereka, belum lagi beberapa tambahan lain karena, kau tahulah, anggota paling muda selalu punya perut dengan pencernaan yang bagus sehingga porsi makan juga ikut membesar. Tapi, begitu duduk dalam _van_ langsung pada teler semua, terlalu enak kekenyangan ditambah seharian melakukan kegiatan sisanya tinggal istirahat.

"Tidur yang benar, anak-anak." Jisung memberi saran sebelum memberi peringatan benar-benar dan melotot tajam, "Jangan begadang. Karena tubuh akan kurang _fit_ dan kelelahan begitu cepat."

Beberapa anggota sudah hilang dibalik pintu, yang lain menaiki tangga karena kamar mereka berada dibagian _dorm_ atas. Jihoon sudah berjalan dengan kepala menunduk-nunduk menahan rasa ingin tidur dan melangkah pelan-pelan.

"Jihoon _hyeong_." Jinyoung menyentuh bahu Jihoon agar kakaknya untuk tidak berlalu ke kamar, memberikan tanda lebih banyak agar mengikutinya menuju ruang televisi dan duduk semampai bersandar pada sofa cokelat lembut menenggelamkan. Mata Jihoon langsung menjeblak terbuka, kesadaran menyerang dirinya lekas dan mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum melangkah, menuruti arahan adiknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jihoon hati-hati, hatinya belum siap, pikirannya belum siap dan mentalnya juga ikut-ikutan belum menghadapi pembicaraan penuh keseriusan dengan Jinyoung. Ia mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan kegugupan yang melunjak.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hening. Keheningan merambat keseluruh ruangan tak bisa dihindari. Jinyoung langsung mengesampingkan wajahnya acuh, mengujarkan segamblang itu bukan perkara mudah baginya. Perlu dua atau tiga pertikaian dalam otaknya untuk mengatakannya atau tidak. Waktu berjalan sangat alun dirasanya.

Jihoon selalu benci, sangat tidak menyukai Jinyoung yang beralih tatapan darinya. Itu serasa tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, membuang jauh-jauh seolah tidak ingin dan menjijikan. Telapak tangan Jihoon jatuh diatas jemari Jinyoung, meremasnya kalut dengan belah bibir terbuka ingin memberikan beberapa baris kata, "Jinyoung—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Jihoon _hyeong_. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini. Rasanya kurang sekali tidak menatapmu diam-diam, tidak melihat matamu yang sebanding dengan galaksi, tidak memandang tingkah lucumu." potong Jinyoung, telapak tangan satunya menumpuk diatas tangan Jihoon yang masih betah disana, kini bisa melihat mata pemuda Park itu sangat nyata, Jinyoung berucap getir, "Rasanya— aku sangat kehilangan banyak hal."

"Kalau begitu jangan berhenti. Tetaplah seperti dulu. Tetaplah sepeti Bae Jinyoung yang seperti itu." Jihoon semakin tidak tenang, nafasnya mulai berubah menjadi pendek-pendek. Mata adiknya yang penuh puja berkilau, sangat hidup menyala saat saling berbagi tatapan dengannya. Jihoon tidak pernah kuat jika dihadapkan dengan presensi seorang Bae Jinyoung, yang mengkonsumsi pikiran sekaligus hatinya.

" _Hyeong_ , berhentilah bersikap egois jika, kau tidak ingin bersamaku." sentak Jinyoung tidak sabaran, pegangan mereka terlepas tidak rela.

Jihoon terdiam. Semua kadang terasa benar, semua kadang terasa salah. Ia tidak bisa membangun rentetan kalimat lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu." Jinyoung terus mengulang-ngulang frasa tersebut. Penampakan bulu mata Jihoon yang melengkung bagus, kelopak mata ganda yang ujungnya menggulung manis atau pori-pori terbuka Jihoon disela kulit terangnya. Sedekat ini. Jinyoung merasa dadanya kacau, "Bagaimana aku bisa menyampaikan perpisahan terhadap perasaanku ini? Jika _hyeong_ masih membuat jantungku copot karena terlalu menawan."

"Jinyoung, diamlah." Jihoon berucap dalam keputusasaan nyata, bersusah payah untuk menuturkan apapun yang berada dipikirannya. Sinkronisasi hati dan mulut memang berbeda. Ia merasa divonis secara kejam telah membuat Jinyoung mengemis akan perasaannya. Jihoon kembali berucap, kali ini lebih meyakinkan, "Kumohon, diamlah."

"Sekali ini, hanya untuk sekali ini biarkan aku mendekapmu, _hyeong_." Jinyoung ingin mendekap Jihoon, mengurung tubuh kakaknya itu selamanya seperti tahanan seumur hidup namun jemarinya bahkan untuk mengambil lengan Jihoon saja tak sanggup. Namun, diberikan keberanian menyentuh pipi Jihoon, usapan halus berkali-kali dengan ibu jari dan merambat naik ke sudut mata Jihoon yang melengkung mirip dengan mata kucing.

Merunduk merapatkan tubuh agar semakin merapat tidak menekan di empuknya sofa, Jinyoung berbisik lirih, "Aku ingin menciummu, boleh?"

Jihoon mengangguk dengan senyum pengertian bahkan sudah bergerak cekatan terlebih dahulu hingga wajah terlalu dekat. Jinyoung tidak sabaran langsung menekan punggung Jihoon sebelum mengambil kecupan manis menggetarkan hati, sedikit gigitan gemas dan lumatan menyenangkan. Ada rasa daging masih terasa dan gurihnya sup.

Jinyoung tidak ingin melepas bibirnya maupun dekapannya. Ada beberapa saat dirinya mendekam duduk dalam keheningan menyiksa ketika semua orang pulas dimalam hari. Ada beberapa kesempatan dirinya merasa terpecah hingga hatinya membelah akibat kerinduan mendera-dera. Ada beberapa hitungan yang Jinyoung merasa lumpuh keseluruhan indranya hanya bisa menekan dadanya yang sakit seperti terobek liar. Karena semua akan menuju akhir, harus disudahi. menuju beberapa hal menyedihkan tidak bisa diubah. Jinyoung tahu, cukup sampai sini dan tidak perlu diperbanyak lagi perjuangannya.

Semuanya berakhir disini.

Cerita mereka akan berhenti disini.

Karena Bae Jinyoung menyampaikan sapaan perpisahan.

"Terima kasih, _hyeong_. Selamat tinggal."

* * *

"goodbye" is so bitter,

while,

"i love you" carries a far-off scent.

* * *

 **[ .end. ]**

* * *

sowry for late update :'(

TEASER JINYOUNG WOY RUDE AF BANGET SUMPAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUAGH GILA LIATNYA HISTERIS MULU AND JIHOON-NIM HIKS, bayangin jihun jadi bos mafia terus right-hand nya si baejin, AH! AGFSYGWUUQIJGW

btw, check wetped ainq **capuuungterbang** , aku publish winkdeep oneshoot collection :3 ayo mampir dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :3

* * *

 **maybeibei :** hooh, uri jihoonie udah dua puluh taon ini :( aku juga mau bUUUAANGET winkdeep bahagia. siyalnya pikiran aku ga sinkron waktu nulisㅠㅠ happy reading sweets and thanks for review :*

 **Steffymoza :** ehe ehe ehe, ini udah muncul chap barunya. thanks for review sweets :*

 **byuneeparkk** : YAAA JANGAN MEWEK SWEETS :( jangan berhenti bacanya, baca terus kalo bisa ulang ulang /eh?/ woojin emang temen idaman yha :3 thanks for review sweets :*

 **byeolie** : siapa sih bawaannya ga angstyㅠㅠ iyaaa, ini baru episode 2 sequelnya kkkkk~ menurut aku ya, menurut aku doang~ sebenernya yang paling tersakiti diantara winkdeep itu baejin, dunno why, but yeah gitu kalo dipikir pikir emang banyak fic winkdeep yang bikin jihun tersakiti, emang bener woyㅠㅠ jarang nemu baejin yang remuk redam ngemis pada jihun kkkkkk~ YAANJIR GA NYANGKA KALO ADA YANG NANGIS HEHㅠㅠ (btw aku yg nulis juga kaca kaca nahan biar ga netes), climax nya ntar dibanyakin biar rame /woy, huhuhu, iya mereka sok sokan bahagia padahal nyelekit gitcu hmmm. thanks for reviewnya sweets :*

 **Alphadreiz :** ciyaat yang baru baca ehe ehe ehe, maaf sweets aku ga apdet dua minggu lalu (tiga woy tigaaa) WHOAAA, makasih banget udah cinta sama tulisanku, seriously aku juga perlu banyak belajar karena sempet kena wb panjaaaaaaaang banget dan kehilangan feel buat nulis. ehe, makasih sekali lagi atas favoritnya :* laf laf laf :*

DUNIA NYATA EMANG KERAS, hidup ainq aja udah banyak cobaan palagi winkdeep disana woy :( siapa yang ga nyesek? aku aja udah kaca kaca nahan emosi hehㅠㅠ thanks for review sweets :*

* * *

mention me **delighthyuns** at twttr

See ya!

* * *

 **[ banjarbaru, sembilan maret ]**


End file.
